Lovingly
by Laura Messer
Summary: This is an EO story, it's how I wish it ended up! Review, favourite do whatever you like, thanks! Laura
1. That Old Pizza Place

Once again life had got the better of him, Elliot had shouted at Olivia again over absolutely nothing. Things at home weren't great, Kathy and him were just starting to settle in with the idea of the new routines of when eachother had the kids or took them to school or from school or had the baby, it was hectic.

Elliot sat with his head in his hands wiping the sweat from his forehead, he had to come up with a good way of apoligising to Olivia, he couldn't believe how many times she'd let him off for being a dick. He would take her out to dinner he decided, they hadn't been out together since Elliot jr had arived, the pizza place a couple of blocks away would suit. A nice calm evening with an old friend might do him good.

"Hey, look I'm sorry for getting mad at you, you didn't do anything it's just me being a prick, again!" , Elliot apoligised.

"You can say that again!", Olivia giggled with contempt.

"Alright, alright, no need to get cheeky,", Elliot enjoyed their little flirting around the office, it made his day, "so, I was thinking, to say I'm sorry I would take you out for a pizza. It'd be nice to go out together, hasn't happened in a while."

"Um, yeah, why not? Might have some fun!", Olivia replied with a cheery smile.

They got finished up a little later than usual but neither of them cared they didn't have anywhere else to be, Elliot's kids weren't with him tonight and Olivia just had some crappy paperwork to do so they could stay out as long as they liked.

"Ooh, it's quite warm outside, do you wanna walk?", Elliot asked.

"Uh, sure, not too far away, do I need an umbrella? You know what the weather's like!", Olivia sneered.

"Nah! We'll be fine. Let's go,", Elliot smirked.

They were walking along the empty side walk, it was about quarter to ten or so when the arrived at the restaurant, the journey was long but peaceful. There was a bit of tension between them, neither were sure why but it felt weird, a nice weird.

"So, how's your life been then?", Elliot asked trying to shrug off the tension.

"Eh, fine I suppose nothing major just work, paperwork, eat and sleep and repeat,", replied Olivia.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that feeling! Any relatioships then?", Elliot asked awkwardly. He wasn't quite sure why he asked and he kind of regreted it now but he had a sensation of need-to-know.

"No. Strange question to ask, you jealous?!" Olivia sniggered.

"Haha! No. I just haven't been around mentally lately so just needed an update and you wish!" Elliot laughed. But for some reason he felt like he was kind of jealous, or was it jealousy, he was confused. He had no reason to be jealous, she was his friend he would support her in any decision she made, usually!

They finished up their meal and Elliot grabbed the cheque before Olivia had any time to argue. As soon as they walked outside the rain began to pelt heavily from the skies, Olivia then realised they had walked to the restaurant and Elliot told her not to bother about the umbrella.

"Shoot! Liv, I'm sorry, you stay here and I'll run down to the station and grab the car,", Elliot began as he started to jog down the street.

" El! Wait!", Olivia shouted

"What?", Elliot asked as he stopped and began to quickly return to his position.

"My apartment is closer than the station, we'll get a little less wet and we can get cleaned up and put some of the clothes on the radiator or something,", Olivia said

"Good idea! Here take this, you only have that sweater on, you'll catch the death of cold!", Elliot said as he removed his jacket and wrapped it around Olivia's head and shoulders.

"Thanks, but your gonna be freezing now too!" Olivia smiled. His warm touch soothed her as he gently placed his jacket around her. She had never realised before but the rain really brought out his eyes, wait what was she talking about? They were best friends he was just taking care of her, being caring, but he'd never even buy Fin a proper coffee nevermind a whole dinner and offer to run at least six blocks in the rain just to get his car. Just let it slip okay, there's nothing going on, you're being hormonal, she told herself.

They began a quick jog to her apartment, then not realising, Olivia felt a warm grip on her hand Elliot had grabbed hold while jogging and laughing through the rain, it felt nice, she felt an instant shock of goosebumps run up and down her body. She shivvered. They reached her apartment in ten or fifteen minutes, completely drenched and still holding hands. Elliot reached her door before he realised that he had been holding her hand the whole time, it felt real, like his hand belonged there, he never wanted to let go but Olivia pulled her hand away to put the key in her door.

"You coming in?" Olivia asked smoothly

" Um, uh, yeah sorry, yeah,", Elliot stuttered as got caught up gazing into her eyes, they were so beautiful he'd seen them before of course but never really _seen_ them, like looked completely and absolutely at them, lovingly.

He blushed ever so slightly as he made his way inside...


	2. The Whole Underwear Issue

Elliot walked into the apartment, it was an unusually large space for just one person who was hardly ever home but he had always liked Olivia's place, it was cosy and worn, like someone had lived in it forever but it had always stayed the same clean, warm place.

"Just take your jacket and all off here, I'll grab some towels and stuff,", Olivia said. She was hoping he would stay for a while, it was eleven o'clock, not too late to stay for a coffee. His clothes were too wet for him to leave yet, she reasoned to herself.

"Um, okay. Where do you want me to put them?" Elliot asked. He was still so caught up in himself and how he never realised how beautiful Olivia was until now! It had been over 10 years since they had met and he never noticed how great she actually was, she was kinder than Kathy, more generous and caring, always knew how to defend herself and stand up for herself in an argument, she was perfect and somehow he had never even noticed.

"Just leave your shirt on the radiator and if your gonna take your pants off, I'll chuck them in the tumble dryer,", Olivia hadn't seen him with this amount of clothes on since that incident where she got caught visiting him when he was undercover and just waltzing around in his boxers. She had to pretend to be a prostitute to get out of that one, not that she minded, it was a weird sensation being so close to him and both almost completely naked. Her hearted melted.

"Sure." Elliot stated. He began to wonder whether he should take off his pants or what, they'd both be semi-naked and sitting there, wet and lonely. Anything could happen but, so what if it did? They were two consenting adults, neither had relationships going on but what if it jeopardised their friendship, he couldn't bare losing Liv, he would die inside! Elliot once again realised he may as well put the pants in the tumble dryer, so what?

Elliot looked up to find Olivia placing towels on the couch and begin to undress, for some reason, he couldn't let himself look away, he kept staring as slowly she removed the white sweater to reveal a beige tank top underneath. It was completely soaked, he couldn't look away, she grabbed the wet ends of the small vest and smoothly lifted it up over her head. Elliot's eyes widened, he gulped down the excessive saliva hibernating in his mouth, her bra was showing it was a dark, sexy pink colour with lace around the rim. Olivia had removed her shirts and looked up to find Elliot watching her with a strange face.

" Hey, you okay?", Olivia questioned.

"Yeah, yeah", Elliot mumbled, realising he looked really creepy staring at her like that but he couldn't help himself she was irresistible to him right now, he didn't know if the divorce had spurred this on but he had a gut feeling he always loved Liv, somewhere inside. He had to get a grip! If he didn't now something might happen and he wasn't sure what.

He began to take his shirt off and reveal his toned body, he went to the gym at least twice a week. He decided we would take his pants off, he didn't want to catch a cold at this stage of the game with the baby only recovering form one. Elliot unbuckled his worn out leather belt and caught Olivia doing the same, un-doing her zip on her work trousers, God he couldn't hold back much longer.

"Here, thanks for this!" Elliot began to try and get his mind off the whole underwear issue.

"No bother! You bought dinner so I can at least let you dry off your clothes!" Olivia smiled. He always loved that smile, it was a cheeky grin she'd pull every so often.

"Can I have a towel over please?" Elliot asked as he was now just in his dark blue boxers and he tossed his jeans next to his shirt.

"Sure," Olivia looked up to find him almost the exact same way she found him that night, the feeling she had returned, it made her blush.

Elliot wrapped the towel round his waist and sat down on the couch waiting for Liv to settle down too. Olivia made her way into her bedroom and put on an old t-shirt. She had a strange feeling of like when you met your first love and every time they'd walk by with that smile on their face you'd just turn to mush and that's exactly what she felt like. She so badly wanted to give in to herself and just run out there jump straight onto him and confess her unbound love towards him. She knew now that that's what it was, she loved Elliot, she always had, even when he was married she'd get so hurt and annoyed by Kathy over her having him and having all his children, she wanted that, she wanted his everything. Olivia couldn't believe Kathy had just thrown him out like last night's take away, he was way too good for her!

"Do you want a coffee?" Olivia asked when she walked out of her bedroom.

"Eh, nah, I'm good thanks, I think I ate too much!" Elliot said rubbing his stomach.

"Okay. Do you just wanna talk then?" Olivia pondered.

"Yep, sure, whatever you want,", Elliot said.

What she wanted right now was him, and only him.

"How's the kids getting on?" Olivia asked trying to ditch the subject in her mind.

"Good. Eli just recovered from a pretty bad cold there, the twins just finishing up there exams, Dickie worked his butt off! Not much going on with the other two I suppose," Elliot repiled.

_Half an hour later..._

"Yeah! Hahahah! Yeah," Elliot laughed at his and Olivia's conversation.

It was nearly one in the morning and just as they stopped laughing the beeper to the dryer went off.

"That's your clothes done, anyway," Olivia shuffled over to her kitchen.

"Thanks, I'm really glad we did this, I needed it!" Elliot cheered.

"Me too, glad to have the company, you know," Olivia said.

Olivia handed him his clothes, they were toasty warm. He began to get dressed. Olivia stood in the kitchen leaning against the counter admiring the view, he really was quite handsome, she knew he had to go now and she didn't want him too she wanted to tell him everything so they could finally be together. Little did she know that he felt the exact same way, he wanted to just grab her and kiss her all over and never let go, he wanted her to be his and his only, even if it brought him to the grave. Finally he buttoned the last button on his shirt and made his way to grab his jacket.

"Let me walk you out," Olivia pleaded as she put on some sweat pants.

"Sure," Elliot was grateful, he enjoyed her company.

They made their way to the door of her building and Elliot walked out and stopped at the start of the steps, he slowly turned around to say goodbye when it hit him again, those eyes, those beautiful eyes sucked him straight in. Olivia was the same, she gave him the same look in return. After what seemed like forever, Elliot realised he couldn't hold his nerve anymore, all of this had been too much, he had to kiss her, he had to. He stepped forward never looking away from her eyes leaned, in slowly and began to close his eyes just in time to see Olivia do the same in return.

Their lips met and everything was perfect, faith and believe and life and everything in between was restored. They had gave in and everything was perfect. After about 10 seconds, Olivia pulled away to wrack through her brain and digest what just happened, she couldn't and before she thought straight her hand was reaching for the door and closed it in Elliot's face. Elliot was confused and over the moon and every emotion possible right now, he did it, he just kissed the love of his life. He needed time, they both did, he started to walk away once Olivia had closed the door and made his way home forgetting about the car.

Olivia had a huge grin stapled to her face and it felt like it was never going to leave, she leaned her back against the closed door and slipped her way down to the ground and onto her ass and Elliot did the exact same thing when he walked into his apartment against his door, both thinking the exact same thing;

_What the hell do we do now?..._


	3. Pot To Make Soup

**A/N: **_Sorry for not posting last night, was so tired I fell straight to sleep. Thank you all so much for the reviews, favourites and follows, never thought anyone would actually enjoy my writing! FYI, the writing pace might slow down a bit until I reach my Summer holidays and if I can't bring my laptop with me when I go away, you guys might not get a chapter for two weeks but I'll try. X Laura_

Elliot was awake the rest of the night just laying there on his couch, staring at a blank tv. He tossed and turned and tried to sleep but couldn't, he had just kissed Olivia Benson, his partner for over ten years, his best friend, the love of his life. Elliot could't get his mind off it, he was trying to work out what to do before he had to go to the precinct, which at this stage was in two hours, he was still awake at four a.m and had to be at the precinct for six.

Olivia lay curled up in a ball in her bed with her eyes closed tight, not sleeping, how could she sleep at a time like this! The smile was still glued to her face, she never wanted to get out of bed again, she wanted to savour this moment for all that she could. She had to get up in an hour and go to work and see Elliot, she wasn't sure that she wanted to, she could just call in sick, she hasn't been off sick in a while it would be believeable, she did run around in the rain last night and could've caught a cold. No, she decided she'd be strong and go to work and try to act like nothing happened, until she had time to herself to talk to Elliot.

Elliot was driving in his car to work in complete silence, no radio, no nothing, he needed silence to process. He would go into the precinct, be himself and grab Olivia when no one needed them and talk to her, there we go, great plan, he encouraged himself. By the time he walked in Olivia was sitting at her desk filling in some old paperwork, she didn't even look up at him. Maybe she didn't want to talk about it, maybe she just wants to forget it ever happened, he couldn't bare that not when he had finally plucked up the courage to kiss her, no way would he let her forget about that! Elliot decided he'd be the first person to speak, he was the man of course;

"Hey," Elliot said.

Olivia looked up and grinned, his blue eyes full of wonder, she could look into them forever.

"Hey, no cases today, just piles of paperwork," Olivia replied looking down again.

"Okay, I need to talk to a suspect on Fin's case here quickly, I'll be back," Elliot mentioned walking away.

"Mmm, kay,"Olivia tried not to kiss him all over again, it was very tempting.

Elliot was surprised at her reaction, no "I need to talk to you" or "i can't do this" or "forget about it". He went into the interrogation room to talk to one of Fin's suspects because Fin thought he could do with a bit of 'bad cop'.

Olivia was bored she wanted to talk to Elliot but he was in interrogation, maybe she'd go and see if he was done yet. She walked in to find him sitting down at the metal desk across from a homeless man, they were having a calm conversation so far, then that's when she heard it;

"Drop this right now and no one gets hurt, Detective,", the homeless man instructed.

"Uh, was that a threat, you do realise your threatening a police officer and I don't see how anyone but you can get hurt right now!", Elliot laughed.

" Okay, maybe I can't hurt anyone but let's just see what you're laughing at when I contact the rest of my followers and your pretty little girlfriend out there gets hurt,", the man sniggered.

" I don't have a girlfriend,", Elliot stated.

"Sure, I've seen what your like around that hottie out there, your little 'partner'!", The man gestured.

Elliot's blood boiled over, he would not let this low life bastard hurt Liv. He stood up.

"I swear to God, if you or your posee even think about going anywhere near Detective Benson's house you can be sure that I'll be the first officer on scene and shoot every single last one of you dead! You go anywhere near her and I'll rip your head off with my own hands and use it as a pot to make soup! Do I make myself clear!? " Elliot shouted with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Is that a threat, Detective?" the man laughed uncontrollably.

Elliot reached down and grabbed the man's neck with one hand and his jacket with the other and shoved him up against the wall of the small dark room.

"I said, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" Elliot screamed into the man's ear one more time before Fin and Cragen ran into the interrogation room and yanked him off the man, leaving him lying frail and white on the floor.

"What the hell were you thinking Elliot, you've just given him a right to log in a complaint of police harassment! You could have just lost us the case!" Cragen warned Elliot.

Elliot looked to the right of Fin and Captain Cragen to see Olivia standing there in complete astonishment. He couldn't let her get hurt over some scumbag!

"Sorry Cap, he said he was gonna hurt Liv, can we at least get some security around him and Liv? I promise not to go near him again!" Elliot pleaded.

"You're damn right you won't !" Fin exclaimed.

"Maybe, it's up to Liv if she feels she wants some bodies at her door but you go near him again and I'll have to suspend you, now go before his lawyer turns up!" Cragen waved him on.

"Alright, thanks," Elliot thanked him and walked out of the room followed closely by Olivia.

"Hey, Elliot can we talk?" Olivia asked realising this might not be the best time but when would it ever be a good time?

"Uh, yeah, sure,", Elliot nodded as he followed her into the empty team room.

Elliot closed the door behind him and sat down opposite Olivia at the table.

"We need to talk about what happened last night,",Olivia began.

"Yeah, I agree,", Elliot followed.

"It's up to you, I know your only getting used to your divorce and all and you might not be ready, but Elliot..." Olivia was interrupted by Elliot.

"I Love You,", Elliot proudly exclaimed.

Olivia's face dropped and she looked up to find him moved right in beside her, her dream had come true, Elliot Stabler loved her.

"Whu-wha-what?" Olivia mumbled

" Olivia Benson,", he stood up and spoke, "I love you! I always have and always will, I needed ten years, a wrecked marriage, five kids, a cold, wet night and an angry homeless guy to realise it, but I do! And I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so damn long and for being the biggest idiot on the planet, okay, I'm sorry and I love you."

"Elliot..", Olivia began once more to only again be interrupted by Elliot, not by speaking though. Elliot had grabbed hold of her face pulled her in close, looked straight into her eyes and kissed her once more. It was magical, Olivia gave in too his soft lips and let him hold her close with his strong hands. Soon enough they both had conrol over eachother finally being together, nothing could destroy this, nothing.

*Knock,Knock*


	4. All The Making-Out Bussiness

Captain Cragen walked in to find Elliot against Olivia both shoved up against the wall with his lips enclosed with hers in full embrace. Cragen stood there as his mouth dropped wide open, so many things began to run through his head and not at some random jogger speed at full usain bolt, speed of light speed, he couldn't speak or move just barely blink and just as soon as he did Elliot and Olivia realised what happened. Elliot lept back off Olivia and tripped over his own feet, missed the chair and landed straight onto his ass. Olivia wiped the syliva and excess lipstick from her face quickly and stood straight and faced Cragen, not even giving a second glance to Elliot laying on the floor.

"Wha-uh-um-wha-t?" Cragen blundered out as Elliot picked himself up and dusted off his suit trousers.

"Capt..."Olivia began to Elliot finishing her sentence.

"We can expla..."Elliot was too cut off, by Captain Cragen this time .

"No, no, get into my office right now!" Cragen whispered, but not gently, more like that angry whisper when someone's so angry that they don't shout because they're afraid of losing their voice or murdering someone, it was scary.

They both slumped over like grumpy school children being led to the principals office, everyone turned and stared straight at them walking shamefully into the Captain's office.

"Wonder what's happened here?" Munch asked,

"Maybe it's about that cat fight Elliot had with my witness,", Fin inquired.

Cragen waited for the two of them to walk into his office, as soon as they did, he slammed the door shut. He tried to think of an appropriate thing to say without sounding like an angry father or an unruly elderly man.

"Tell me now or IAB needs to know,", Cragen began, that was probably the best he was going to come up with so roll with it, he thought to himself.

"Cap, look, we've only started to talk about this, the first time we kissed was last night and we think we're going to take this further, so that's what that kiss was,", Olivia explained.

"Yeah, it's barely been 24 hours!" Elliot agreed with a smile, now he knows Olivia agrees with what he said in there before all the making-out bussiness.

"24 hours or 24 seconds, I should've been notified about this before anything I just walked in on happened! What if that had been someone else to walk in on you two,huh!?" Cragen questioned.

"Well I know a few who would've stayed for a show,", Elliot grinned smugly as Olivia elbowed him in the chest to tell him to wise up, he made a jokeingly cry of pain.

"Listen to me the both of you! If you're gonna take this relationship or whatever further then I need to know, this might threaten your partnership and the whole integrety of the team, tell me know so I can transfer one of you,", Cragen demanded.

"Captain! There's no need for tranfers, if this gets rocky we'll leave it at the sidelines when we enter this building! You know us, you can trust us!" Olivia begged.

"Yeah, come on Cap! You've known me for over twenty years!" Elliot stated encourgingly.

"Yeah, Elliot, exactly! I've known you for bringing in your emotions when it hits hard, when you see young kids get murdered or abused by scumbags it chips away at you and then that one case every so often just wrecks that last nerve you have and you lose it, threatening suspects, getting suspended! What do you think's gonna happen if you and Liv break up? You'll just drop it will you? Not get your emotions stuck in to perps and destroy your reputation? I know you,", Cragen harshly yet emotion-filledly shouted at Elliot, trying to keep eye contact but finding it hard because he didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings, he was like a son to him and a Olivia, a daughter but he couldn't let them hurt eachother. He was completely torn.

Elliot looked at the ground shamefully, he knew that if one of them had to get transferred he would go, he wouldn't let Liv get shoved out of her home, she loved this place, as much as you could love a police precinct. Elliot had to prove somehow that they could work together and be in a relationship, but how?

"How about we sign a contract or some sort of dependant agreement that insures that our relationship would never negatively affect our working environment etcetera, you know, get Casey to draw up a load of crap like that!" Elliot exclaimed proudly.

"I'll agree to that, no bother,", Olivia said, thankful of Elliot's cheeky ideas.

"Alright, I'll think about it, but what about the rest of the team, your going to have to let them in on it at some stage or do you want Munch being all paranioid about some sort of government controlled brain wash thing, again!"Cragen reminded himself of the total craziness that is John Munch.

Elliot looked over at Olivia and Olivia glanced at Elliot they both knew they would have to spill it at some point but Elliot had an amazing idea, that's what he thought.

"Okay, how about we tell them after our first date!" Elliot was so chuffed with himself.

"Wait, what? Elliot, we've never had a first date!" Olivia surprised at his outburst.

"Exactly! Olivia Benson, it would be my honour to take you out on a date tonight, it's up to you,", Elliot smirked as he got onto one knee and grabbed hold of Olivia's hand.

"Okay, but it's a little early to get down on one knee El!" Olivia giggled.

"Alright, alright, sorry,", Elliot was so pleased, now just to get the 'nod' of approvel from the 'father', Cragen.

Cragen gave it a long thought, he knew somewhere inside himself that these two were meant to be together, they just took so long to realise, it was amazing how daft some young people could be, they can look the love of their life straight in the eye and look straight through them. It was sad, they were too caught up in life, in work, in new trends and fitting in to realise how great the girl in front of their eyes is. He nodded his head in agreement, he couldn't see a great couple and some fantastic people go down the wrong path.

"Go ahead, let us know how you get on,", Cragen said.

Elliot grabbed hold of Liv's hand, led her out of the office and straight down the stairs.

"El, I need to get changed and washed and we haven't even finished our shifts yet! Where are we going?" Olivia questioned him.

"We don't need any of that, all we need is you and me, just wait and see." Elliot glanced up at her hesitating on the stairs, he knew how stubborn she was, if only she knew how much he loved her and how much he needed her in his life, but there was no words for what he felt, just actions and that's what he was going to do tonight. Take action...


	5. Silver Linings

Elliot was really excited for their date, he had finally, after long last, got Olivia Benson to go out on a date with him. He was getting changed in his bedroom to go out to the restaurant he had reserved for them, Olivia being the stubborn woman that she was, could not go out on her first date with Elliot without getting washed and changed so he let her go home and sort herself out. Elliot was kind of glad he did now because it gave him time to reserve a nice restaurant and book a fancy room in an expensive hotel, but he didn't care about the money, money never really mattered to him but he wanted to make everything perfect for Liv, she was perfect so he had to make their first date the same.

Olivia was doing the same in her bedroom, she had decided she'd wear her new red dress, it was probably the nicest and most expensive dress she owns, it just reached her knees and had thick straps that loosely clung to her shoulders, it came round to a heart shaped rim that complimented her cleavage. She was just putting on the finishing touches of her make-up when she heard a knock at the door, she just blended in her blush and did a light jog in her slim line black heels to the door of her apartment. Elliot was standing there, he had on a sexy black tuxedo, it made him look like James Bond, that was the first thought that came in to Olivia's head, she blushed.

"Wow, you look, wow,", Elliot said, completely speechless at her beauty.

"Thanks, same to you, Mr Bond!" Olivia laughed, she had saw him in some work suits and stuff but never in a proper tuxedo, he never wore a tuxedo out on a date or event with Kathy.

"Haha, thank you. Will you join me?" Elliot asked as he raised his arm for Olivia to hold.

"If I may,", Olivia said, curious to see where the night would end up.

Elliot, like the gentleman he was, opened Olivia's door for her and helped her into the passenger seat of his car, he ran aorund to his side of the car with the biggest grin on his face, after closing Olivia's door, he couldn't believe what was going to happen tonight and he couldn't wait either.

"So, where are we going then?" Olivia asked kind of nervously, she'd never been nervous around Elliot before, there was gigantic butterflies in her stomach, not even butterflies, massive dragons.

"Well, I booked a fancy restaurant on 69th, it's called Silver Linings, it does the best steak in town,", Elliot commented.

"Have you been before?" Olivia queried, she was afraid he had brought Kathleen before her and she's only going to be used, she didn't want to think of El like that, her heart was just trying to find ways to back out, like self destruct mode to prevent outside harm.

"No, well not inside, but Kathleen brought me home some leftover steak she had when she went here with her friends and it was so good, just never got a chance to try it out myself, until now,", Elliot looked over at her and smiled, he loved that she was so conscious of herself and independant but she had to learn that she was going to have to let her guard down at some stage and stop looking for ways out.

"Oh, okay,", Olivia gave him a small smile.

They arrived at the restaurant at 7:20pm, 10 mins before Elliot had the reservation booked. He once again opened her door for her and took her inside the restaurant, it was so large and romantic, the place was quiet with about four or five couples scattered around the room. It had one big crystal chandelier as the centre light in the middle of a large open area down three or four steps from the entrance, then the chandelier was accompanied by several dim lighted shell shaped lights along the walls to create a romantic dim lighting around the smaller tables seated purposely for two. The tables and chairs were antiques, hand crafted with a red or white table cloth majesticly drooped over each and the cutlery was a smooth, modern material cut. It was beautiful.

"Oh, Elliot, it's wonderful!" Olivia stated, amazed and in awe.

"Thanks, I'm pretty impressed myself,", Elliot smirked proudly.

"Right this way, Sir,", the waiter ordered.

Elliot led Olivia down through the amazing scenery of fine art and hand crafted varieties and pulled her chair out for her and then sat down himself.

"Elliot, you didn't have to do all this!" Olivia whispered in shock.

"Oh, but I did, it has to be the perfect night for the perfect woman,", Elliot smiled.

Olivia blushed and looked down at the menu the waiter had set in front of her.

"Ooo, it all sounds so good!" Oivia said.

"Well, I know what I'm having, good old steak and fries. How 'bout you?" Elliot asked.

"I think I'll have, oh, the tagliatelle,", Olivia grinned.

"Fantastic choice, wine list this evening Sir?" the waiter asked.

"Yep, white wine Liv?" Elliot aked her just to make sure.

"How'd you know, yeah,", Olivia sounded surprised at all the things he knew about her and how romantic he could actually be, very pleasantly surprised.

Elliot smiled, "Pinot Grigio, please,", everything was going to plan.

"Woah, El, how did you know my favourite wine?" Olivia questioned.

"How could I be a partner for over ten years and not know my partner's preference in wine, huh?" Elliot laughed.

"Well, I suppose,", Olivia agreed.

Their food came fifteen minutes later and they both dug in, it'd been a long day and they were both starving. The main dishes and all the wine had completely stuffed them, there was no room for desert, now Elliot had to lay the special secret he had onto her.

"Liv, I know this is a special night so I have a little secret to confess,", Elliot commented gingerly.

"Um, okay,", Olivia was a little confused.

"I booked us a king size suite up in The Legacy Hotel next door,", Elliot confessed.

"Oh my gosh, El! That place is so expensive!" Olivia shouted completely shocked, in a good way.

"It's nothing for you and I want this night to be special, so, are you coming or what?" Elliot asked, knowing she was of course going to say yes.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming!" Olivia jumped up, gave him a small peck on the cheek and hugged him tightly.

Elliot payed the waiter and they both began to walk next door to the fancy hotel, Elliot walked over to the reception desk and confirmed everything and got their room key while Olivia sat comfortably on one of the leather sofas in the waiting area. She looked around, she couldn't believe herself, going out on a date with Elliot Stabler and now going up to a king size suite in an expensive hotel to share a bed with him, it was unbelievable. She looked across at the hotel restaurant it was packed full of elderly couples, a live jazz band and young families, she saw one family with a young boy and his two parents, the boy was sitting on his knees at the small footstool playing with his power ranger toys, acting out fight scenes and the giant lizard be stomped on, his parents sat together on the sofa opposite, cuddling, the woman resting her head on her husband's chest and the father with his arm around her. Olivia thought to herself, that could be her one day, that could be her. Elliot walked over to her and saw what she was staring at.

"That could be us you know, if you wanted,", Elliot smiled hopefully.

Olivia looked up from her trance to see him standing looking down on her with his sweet smile.

"What?" Olivia asked, hoping that she'd heard him right.

"That could be us, we could be a family, if you wanted,", Elliot once again smiled.

"Oh, Elliot!" Olivia grabbed him and hugged him, she never wanted to let him go.

"Come on, we'll take this to the bedroom,", Elliot laughed.

They reached their room at around eleven, room 1873, Elliot unlocked the door with his pass key and walked inside and into a luxiourous room with a king size bed, twin bathrooms, HD TV, leather sofas and exotic plants decorating the room, it was amazing.

"Wow,", was all Olivia could say.

"Yup,", Elliot agreed.

He turned around to see her closing the door, finally after so long, they were alone together in one room with no interuptions. Elliot walked over to her and grabbed her soft face and kissed her, he couldn't hold back any longer. Olivia returned the kiss, they took the kissing into the bedroom, all of a sudden there was a large bang, it came from the room below theirs.

"What was that?" Olivia asked, coming up for air.

"I dunno, let's just leave it, it came from downstairs, they probably knocked something over,", Elliot said in a hurry, not wanting to stop.

They resumed kissing, Elliot started gently kissing Olivia's neck and reached around to the back of her dress, at this stage Olivia was liying at the edge of the bed as Elliot lay on top of her, he began to slowly un-zip her dress. Then again, another bang.

"Elliot, wait, seriously, something's going on downstairs. Go check if someone's hurt." Olivia pleaded.

"They're probably just big cluts' down there, they'll be fine!" Elliot commented, he couldn't leave now, he didn't want to leave her.

"Please El, check for me,", Olivia begged him.

"Fine, fine, I'll go,", Elliot huffed. He fixed himself up, re-buttoned his shirt and threw his already undone bowtie, that was just barely clinging to the right hand side of his neck, over onto to a chair in the lounge area of the room before making his way downstairs.

He was annoyed he had to leave but if it would settle Liv, he'd do anything. He reached the door of the room, which he'd worked out to be directly under his and Liv's room, as he was about to knock on the door he heard small screaming noises. Elliot, using his police instinct, stepped back and kicked the door in. A man with a black outfit and ski mask on was standing oppsite the end of the bed and directly in front of Elliot, on the bed lay a woman in a pale pink dress, it had massive rips down the front of the dress and she was covered in scratches and blood.

The man pulled a gun and pointed it in Elliot's direction...


	6. No Time For Parking

**A/N: **_I hope you all are enjoyng this, I know I am, keep the reviews and stuff coming! Sorry to all the Stabler fans, I am a massive Elliot/Christopher fan, won't say any more, check it out for yourselves..._

BANG!

**Upstairs-**

Olivia jumped up from her position on the bed.

"That was a gunshot, ELLIOT!" Olivia screamed in terror, she ran down the stairs as quickly as she could.

**Downstairs -**

"Hmmmmmmnnnnn!", the young girl attempted to scream for help, but her mouth was still covered with duct tape.

Elliot lay on the floor, he was bleeding, the young girl saw him get shot. Elliot had tried to jump out of the way of the bullet but he was too late to move into the ajar bathroom door, he went to put a foot forward and felt a searing pain in his chest and fell heavily to the ground. All he could see was darkness.

Moments later, Olivia arrived to find Elliot spread on the floor and covered in his own blood, the girl was wriggling and scratching at the rope she was tied up with when she saw her enter the room, she once again tried to scream and Olivia stared at her.

"Just wait right there, okay, don't move you might hurt yourself! I'm a cop! Listen to me okay, this is my partner I need to check him out first, I've called my co-workers and an ambulance, okay?" Olivia spoke gently, which was the total opposite of what she was feeling. She was on her knees beside Elliot clutching his chest and putting pressure on the wound to stop him from bleeding out, she was trying so hard not to cry, she couldn't stop herself, one small tear made it's way out. She blamed herself. Hold on, where'd the perp go? She got so caught up in Elliot she'd forgot about the guy that shot him!

"Where's the guy that shot him? Where did he go?" Olivia questioned the woman. The woman nodded her head in the direction of the open window and the curtains flapping violently from the wind.

**10 minutes later...**

The ambulance arrived on scene about two minutes before the cops and Cragen.

"He's unstable, losing a lot of blood, we need to move him now! Call the Mercy, tell them we got a cop vic, nicked lower artery, gunshot wound to the chest, shrapnel hit shoudler and missed left lung,go,go,go!" the paramedics quickly loaded Stabler onto a roller and wheeled him quickly from the scene.

"Wait, I'm going with him!" Olivia shouted at the medics, her hands wer covered in blood, she had no shoes on and all her and Elliot's stuff were up in the room, which she just realised she'd left wide open.

"Liv, look at me, the meds need the space in the bus to keep Elliot going right now! We'll get you cleaned up now and take you over and as soon as Elliot wakes up we'll get statements, okay?" Cragen stopped her in front of him she was shivering with fear and sadness, she needed to sit down and get cleaned up.

The second set of paramedics had put the young girl, whose name was Lindsay, onto a roller and had finished taking the ropes and tape off her for evidence, they were going to take her in for a rape kit and testing.

"Thank You, I'm sorry about your partner,", Lindsay thanked Olivia for coming to her rescue.

"It's okay,", Olivia said quietly, not in the mood for talking, she wanted Elliot, she wanted to be with him right now, it was her fault he was in this mess! If she hadn't made him come down here, he'd be fine and they'd be together up in that beautiful hotel room, not dying in hospital, she needed to go to him, now!

"Liv, go,", Cragen nudged her, she was shocked it was almost as if he'd read her mind.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift,", Fin offered, she was in a CSU suit now, they'd taken her dress off and cleaned her hands, she nodded at him in thanks.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, I'm not leaving this crime scene we've got every last inch inspected to convict ths bastard!" Cragen blasted.

"Okay, I'll ride with yous, is that okay?" Munch asked Fin and Liv, they both nodded. The three of them headed out of the crime scene and ran to the elevator. They reached the police registered car at the front of the antique building and Olivia was almost in tears again.

Fin put on the lights to get to the hospital faster, Munch and Fin both looked at eachother, they were both thinking the same thing , what was Elliot and Olivia doing here, together and all dressed up? They knew they weren't undercover, so that pretty much left one conclusion; they were on a date. Olivia had all sorts of thoughts running through her head, but the main one was; what if he doesn't survive this?

"He'll be okay, right?" Olivia asked the two men in the car for reassurance.

"Of course he will Liv! It's Stabler, he's got shot before, thrown off buildings, beat up, he can get through this no bother!" Fin made her feel better, he knew she needed to know that he was going to be okay but none of them were sure, she needed to know that it was not her fault, he'd been through this stuff himself and if someone had just told him it wasn't your fault, it would've changed his whole attitude.

"Yeah, the man's a living, breathing miracle! I know people who didn't survive a small car accident never mind being thrown off a damn building!" Munch joked.

They reached the hospital in about 5 minutes, Liv was the first one to run inside and straight to the Nurse's Station, closely followed by Fin and Munch, they'd all just ditched the car out front, no time for parking.

"Elliot Stabler? Cop victim wheeled in from a shooting, about 20 minutes ago?" Olivia hurried the woman.

"Calm down, calm down. He's in surgery to stop the bleeding and repair the internal wounds, he's very unstable and could crash, but we've got the best surgeon to offer in there, are you family?" the nurse made Olivia worry even more but her question about family made her unsure of a reply, she wasn't his sister or anything but, was she his girlfriend, if she was going to reply with that answer what would Fin and Munch say?

"Um, no, I'm his partner, cop partner, police partner, thing...", Olivia veered off, she realised she sounded very suspicious and Fin and Munch gave her a strange look.

"Okay, take seat, he won't be out for hours yet, this is a very delicate operation,", the nurse demanded. Olivia sat down on the awkward hospital chair, about six chairs were facing eachother outside the entrance to the surgery room.

Fin and Munch also took a seat on the opposite chairs from Olivia, they all sat in silence, Olivia stared at the floor holding her head in her hands, Fin sat up straight in his chair staring at the wall and Munch was laying back in his chair with his arms folded staring at the ceiling. Cragen walked in, it was one in the morning and Stabler still wasn't out yet, Olivia was worried.

"Any news?" Cragen asked.

"Nope, they said he won't be out for hours and he lost a lot of blood,", Munch replied.

"Right, well we gathered all the evidence we could from the hotel room, we got DNA and prints from the window, he was scratched by the vic so more DNA and a description from both Elliot and Lindsay will put this scumbag behind bars,", Cragen gladly told them.

**Surgery Room...**

"Stitches, scalpel, stats?", the lead surgeon asked for Elliots blood pressure and oxygen levels.

" 180,", the attending replied.

*Beep Beep Beep*

" Stats dropping, 120, 100, 60, he's crashing, get the cart!" another attending shouted.

*Beep*

**Waiting Room...**

The lead surgeon walked out of the surgery and into the waiting room, he was surrounded by cops, they all stood when he entered.

" Well?" Olivia asked nervously.

"I'm..."


	7. Smile

**A/N: **_Sorry for the long wait, life got the better of me for the past couple of days, I'll hopefully post more chapters over the next week or so and I'm taking my laptop on holiday so you won't be waiting two weeks for a chapter, sorry if this is short or whatever. Thanks._

"I'm...", the doctor began.

"Wait, no sugar coating, just tell us straight, is he okay?", Cragen warned him.

"He's going to critical for a while, but he's hopefully going to be okay,", the doctor relieved them.

Olivia released a sigh of relief followed by another ten or so sighs and cheers.

"Thank you, thank you...", Olivia thanked him and began to cry, she couldn't hold her nerve any longer. Cragen caught her as she began to sink to her knees, he hugged her tightly.

"It's okay Liv, it's okay, he's gonna be fine,", Cragen reassured her.

Olivia sat down on the uncomfortable scratchy fabric chair, he was going to live. The whole ordeal had made her so emotional, she wanted to go see him, she needed to.

"Can I see him?", Olivia asked quietly as the Doctor began to shuffle away.

"Yeah, one at a time please, he still needs his rest,", the Doctor told her.

"Thank you,", Olivia was glad to finally get in to see him, she was nervous to see what sort of state he was in.

Olivia was led by the doctor to the direction of Elliot's hospital room, he was in the critical unit for safety measures. Olivia walked into the light blue and white room, it smelt like disinfectant and was just plain and clean, nothing overly special. Elliot was laying their limply, he was so pale, as white as a sheet and his eyes were closed tight. There was wires surrounding him and a machine that peeped every few seconds, it was intimidating.

"Oh,", Olivia breathed out quietly.

Elliot's breathing had loudened as if he knew she had entered the room.

"Don't touch the wires, if he wakes up call one of the nurses, his sedative should be wearing off by now,", the doctor asked Olivia.

"Okay,", Olivia nodded her head like a young child being told what to do.

"He'll be fine,", the doctor could sense her worries.

The doctor quickly left the room after he reassured her, he knew she wanted to be alone.

"Hey,", Olivia whispered gently. She moved over to his bed side, sat down and put her hand softly over his. She didn't know what else to say.

Elliot felt the warm, smooth touch on his hand, it felt good. "Liv", he screamed in his head, he couldn't speak, however hard he tried he couldn't move, speak, even open his eyes. He started to loosen up ever so slightly, there was one thing he realised he could do and if he was going to do it then he was going to do it for Liv and Liv only. Smile.

Elliot just slowly pulled the edge of his lips up about 2cm, all he could bare, but glad to do it.

"El, you know I'm here,", Olivia was overwhelmed, she felt so happy, he was going to be okay and she got to see that smile once again.

Elliot had an annoying pain all down his left side, he didn't know why, well he kind of remembered, maybe. There was a man and a woman tied up and Liv, oh, Liv, was she okay, she was well enough to be here holding his hand and talking to him, what the hell happened to him? Ah, there was that pain again, a lot stronger now, a lot more painful, jeez!

A nurse walked in to the room in blue scrubs.

"I'm just going to up his morphine dose, he'll probably be feeling the pain right about now,", the nurse told Olivia.

"Um, okay, thank you,", Olivia kindly thanked the older woman.

"You family? He certainly looks happy to hear you,", the nurse smiled at Olivia.

Once again, that question, same answer, even though she hoped for a different one.

"No, I'm his partner and he does, doesn't he,", Olivia smiled back.

"He's a lucky fella to have a partner as good and pretty as you,", the nurse tried to cheer up the obviously upset woman.

"Thanks,", Olivia tried to look pleased but it was hard when Elliot was lying there all frail and weak.

The nurse pressed some buttons on the screen of the machine that kept beeping and left the room.

3 Hours Later...

Olivia had finally got some sleep, it was almost half eight in the morning, it had been a long night, Cragen and the team had come and gone, Elliot lay there, still silent but listening to everything everyone said. He had finallly let his brain sleep too.

Olivia never left Elliot's side, she'd been sleeping for just over two hours now. Elliot could feel the sedative wearing off.

There was a grip on Olivia's hand, it was warm and soothing. Olivia opened her eyes to find Elliot sitting up staring at her with that smile of his and he looked straight into her eyes and just said one word.

"Hey".


	8. Life Was Good And Didn't He Know It

5 Days Later...

"Morning Sunshine!" Olivia cheerfully said to Elliot. Cragen was sitting with him, they were taking shifts between everyone on the team, no one had a chance to even thinnk about Elliot and Olivia that night. Or that's what Olivia thought...

"Hey,", Elliot replied, he loved her so much.

"I'll leave you guys to it then,", Cragen laughed, he was glad they had got together but worried about the future.

"Thanks. How ya feeling?", Olivia replied and then turned to Elliot.

"Good, a lot better than before. They say I can get out of here tomorrow if I'm lucky,", Elliot said.

"That's great but you can't live by yourself, you'll probably hurt yourself and you're not allowed back on the job for another 3 weeks. You've got no one at home,", Olivia warned him, she was hoping the conclusion would be something along the lines of him moving into hers or the other way round.

"I don't know, I can look after myself, I'll be fine,", Elliot encouraged her, but somewhere inside him he knew he wanted her to come and stay with him forever, he wanted their family, their life, together.

"You say that and all I can imagine is you slipping and falling onto your stitches and laying their huffing until me or the team get there hours later with coffee! I'm not letting you get hurt! If you want, I can move to your apartment for a while, just to keep an eye on you, sleep on the sofa and stuff, only if you want.", Olivia smiled waiting for the answer she longed for. She brought him some coffee from his usual place to cheer him up, she knew he hated hospital food.

"Sure, why not? You could be my maid, just to let you know my place hasn't been cleaned in a couple weeks,", Elliot smirked. He was so glad she asked that question and hoped she wanted that answer.

"Fantastic, more fun for me!" Olivia laughed, she was so happy, they were finally going to be happy together. She sat down beside him once again, the seat was slightly warm from Cragen sitting there previously.

"I love you, you know that,", Elliot smiled at her and reached over and gently took her hand into his.

"I love you too,", Olivia looked deeply into his glimmering blue eyes, she thought about finishing what amost happened that night and blushed.

They held hands for a few seconds before the rest of the team walked in to congratulate Elliot with some "outsider" food as he now called it.

"Hey,", Munch began the people parade. As soon as he entered Olivia shot her hand away from Elliot's in surprise. Elliot realised that maybe she didn't want everyone to know right now but they coud've thought it was jut two friends glad that neither of them died but yet gain it was Munch, the most controversially challenged man alive!

"Um, hi,", Elliot replied, giving Olivia a strange face and then turned and gave Munch an annoyed face to Munch's confusement.

"Hi,", Olivia replied too. She was a little annoyed at herself for acting like a wuss by not holding Elliot's hand but maybe it was for the better, right now that is.

"So, how's the big dog feeling then?", Finn asked heading over to Elliot's other side trying to release the weird tension in the room.

"Great, I'll be getting home tomorrow,", Elliot said happily.

"About that, Cap, can I talk to you?", Olivia led Captain Cragen out the door of the hospital room and into the dim lit, white corridor.

"Yeah, what's up?", Cragen asked.

"Look Elliot and I have decided that maybe it would be best if I went and stayed with him until he's back at work and up on his feet,and that means me staying at his house, we just wanted to let you know in case you had any issues and if you want to tell the team or whatever, go ahead.", Olivia told the Captain trying to stay serious and not show how excited or nervous she was.

"It's up to you guys but I'm going have to ask you guys to tell the team, they need to know and they'll probably figure it out soon enough. I'll not transfer you but keep it civil or the first sign of trouble, one of you is hitting DC!", Cragen joked but there was a hint of sincerity in his voice.

"Um, okay, thank you. I'll tell Elliot now, it'll probably be best to tell them before I move in,", Olivia told him.

Olivia followed Cragen back into Elliot's room, Elliot and the rest of the team were laughing and joking around. Olivia went back over to her previous position beside Elliot.

"Captain wants us to tell the team about us, I think it would be best to do it now before I move in. Are you okay to do this?", Olivia asked him nervously and quietly.

"I am if you are, you okay,", Elliot asked her worried she mighht freak out before they evn announced anything.

"I'm fine, we're here and we're together, we can do this, I can do this,", Olivia looked at him with confidence, the first step was right in front of her and she had to walk forward, now.

"Okay, here we go,", Elliot reassured her and gathered everyone around for the announcement.

"What's up?", Finn asked, guessing what this was about. He knew it was about that hand holding when he walked in and that night, those fancy clothes and expensive hotel, they pretty much all knew what this was about.

"Look, Liv and I have decided to take our relationship further and we have started to date. That's what we were doing the night of my shooting and Liv has decided to move in with me until I get up on my feet, if any of you have an issue speak up now, so I can hurt you!" Elliot laughed to lighten the mood.

"Congrats dog!", Finn walked over and half hugged Elliot.

"Look! I knew it!", Munch shouted.

"Shut Up!", Olivia laughed, she was glad everyone was so happy about it all.

Olivia looked down at Elliot and saw the smile on his face, she couldn't remeber when he'd been this happy. He was surrounded by his best friends, his kids stopped by after school and he had the woman of his dreams all in one room, life was perfect and didn't he know it.

Elliot grabbed Olivia by the arm pulled her over to his bed and put her onto his knee, most of the wires were removed from him at this stage and he was sitting up comfortably, he caressed her face brought her in close and lay his lips gently onto hers. He loved it. He loved her.

"Wow! Get a room! Jeez!", Finn laughed covering Munch's eyes.


	9. Holding Up The Fort

The Next Day...

Elliot lay on his bed sleeping peacefully, all the wires were removed from him completely and he was just waiting to get released and that was hopefully going to happen today. The Doctor had his arm all bandaged up from all the stitches, he was allowed back into work in 2 weeks now, it was 3 but they said he had come along so well that they would take a week off if he kept in shape and rested up. Olivia was laying up beside him on the bed, she was asleep too and had her head gently resting on the right side of his chest. The team were in with him until one a.m the night before and he had Olivia on the bed beside him, he didn't realise she'd fallen asleep until half twelve, she was probably asleep for forty five minutes and he never realised. As soon as the team left he went to sleep too, leaving Olivia laying on him, she was so peaceful and happy, he couldn't bare to move her.

Elliot woke up, it was almost eleven, he sat there and just watched Olivia sleep. He remembered when he used to do that to Kathy before he went to work, she'd be so rough and toss and turn, she wouldn't look at peace at all but Liv was different, she looked so radiant and still, he could watch her sleep for a lifetime. He began thinking about what happened to him, he had started to regain his memory, slowly but surely. He remembered the guy who shot him and the young woman tied up, who he now knows to be called Lindsay, the team told him last night that they caught the guy who shot him, he hid on a fire escape a couple of streets over in an alley. They said he was psycho who was sitting whispering to himself when they found him and that the voices in his head told him to do all of it, his defence attorney will of course plead insanity, but he ain't getting off lightly for almost killing a cop and a kid.

"Hi there, getting home today are we?", one of the younger nurses came in to clear the room up for him leaving.

"Yep,", Elliot replied cheerfully.

"Well I see someone's going to be taking good care of you,", the nurse nodded her head at Olivia lying sleeping on his chest.

"I hope so!", Elliot laughed, kissed her forehead and put his arm around her softly.

"Good luck, hopefully won't be seeing you again. It's one of the few jobs where you can say that!", the nurse laughed.

"Thanks and I hope so too, but I'm a cop so I wouldn't generally count on it,", Elliot smiled at her.

The nurse left laughing to herself an as soon as she did Olivia woke up.

"Hey,", Elliot said to Olivia.

"Um, hey. Who was that?", Olivia asked a little confused from only waking up.

"Just the nurse letting me know I'm going home and clearing up a bit,", Elliot replied.

"Oh, El, why didn't you wake me up! I must've made your chest even worse and I need to go to work!", Olivia was annoyed at herself for being careless.

"You can't make anything worse, only better, okay and you're not going to work, Cragen gave you two days off to get settled in with me and stuff and he has made your shift loads a little easier, no worries. My chest is fine, better than fine, great!", Elliot made her feel like the only woman on the planet when he went all sweet on her like that.

At this stage, Olivia was off of Elliot and up on her feet beside his bed. He knew she was annoyed at herself for no reason, he could sense it so he pulled her in close and kissed her passionately on the lips. She felt one of the best sensations she's ever felt in her life.

"Seriously! Munch I told you to walk in first but no! Finn has to get all the creepy lover action doesn't he!", Finn said to himself quite loudly as he walked in while covering his eyes and almost walking into the dresser at the side of the room.

"Alright, alright!", Elliot smirked.

"Well, you ready to get outta here?", Cragen asked Elliot happily. Cragen had lost uniforms and dectectives before, but if Elliot had joined that list he might just have had retired and had enough of this job and this world, it was full of sick bastards, paedophiles, murder, rape and unfairness and he hated it. Elliot and that team standing in front of him were his family now, and he wouldn't let anyone tear that bond apart.

"You bet!", Elliot replied.

Elliot was now changed into his normal clothes, his arm had a sling on it and was bandaged lightly but not like a cast, more like when you sprain something. He could remove the bandages hopefully after his next check up in a week but had to be careful not to pull out his stitches. His bag was packed and being carried by Olivia, Finn and Munch led the way out of the room bickering about coffee, followed shortly by Cragen rolling his eyes at the two of them and lastly Elliot and Olivia. Elliot was wearing a baseball shirt and some old jeans and Olivia in a new t-shirt with slim cut jeans on, Finn and Munch brought clothes for the two of them from their spares at work. Elliot was finally leaving, he hated hospitals they were too clean, grim places and usually hell holes where people came to die or find out some of the worst news of their lives, hospitals sucked. He was glad to leave, Olivia was walking on the right hand side of him, he put his good arm around her, it made her jump in surprise at first but she soon eased into it and felt comfortable and safe. Elliot and the team had reached the door of the building, the car was parked right beside the front door, police priviledge, Elliot kissed Olivia on the top of her head to thank her for all she'd done for him over the past week or so. Finn got into the driver's seat of the car, Munch in the passenger seat, Cragen on the right side back seat, Olivia in the middle and Elliot on the left side. Elliot still had his arm around Olivia, she wrapped her arm around his stomach and once again lay her head his chest.

"Everyone buckle up, Finn's driving!", Elliot joked.

"Whatever! Just be glad Munch isn't drivin'!", Finn commented.

"Shut up and drive would ya!", Munch shouted.

Finn made his way over to Elliot's apartment first, he then just needed to head back to the station where his and Cragen's cars were. They reached Elliot's apartment in about 15 minutes.

"Hey guys thanks for everything you've done. I'll be back at work soon enough to keep you all in line but thanks for holding up the fort!", Elliot gratefully thanked them and took Olivia by the hand and up to his apartment as the SUV pulled away.

"Well I'm expecting a bomb site of crap in here awaiting me, after you,", Olivia laughed as Elliot reached his door and began to pull out his key.

"Haha!", Elliot smiled at her.

He opened the door to reveal a smallish apartment by the looks of it but she knew there was like three bedrooms if any of the kids wanted to sleep over, the main room was a nice dark blue colour with cream furnishings and nice oak tables, it all matched very well actually. The main room was really clean apart from a glass left on the table and some cushions out of place. He headed to the kitchen which was also quite modern and fancily decorated, black and white tiles along half the wall and a lighter blue that surrounded the little wall that showed, it had a small island in the middle of the kitchen with a fruit bowl, Elliot fired his keys beside the bowl. The kitchen was also hardly a bombsite, a few dishes in the sink and probably some off food, if he had any, in the fridge. The place was in good shape, not what she was expecting from her partner at all.

"I thought you said the place hadn't been cleaned in weeks!", Olivia questioned him.

"It hasn't, but I'm hardly here, so there's no time to make messes!", Elliot laughed.

"Well I'm glad I don't have to clean up then, I absolutely hate cleaning,", Olivia sighed.

"Okay, so you fight crime and catch paedophiles for a living and the thing you hate most is cleaning! That makes loads of sense!" Elliot laughed at Olivia as she pulled her annoyed face after his statement.

"So! Loads of people hate cleaning! Just because I fight crime doesn't mean I have to love all the little things everyone has to do because they're better and easier than my day job!", Olivia shouted at him defensively, not meaning it.

"Okay, I'm just saying there's worst things than cleaning!", Elliot said still quietly laughing.

"Whatever!", Olivia said joining in to his laughter.

Elliot went into his living room and sat down on his couch, Olivia followed him in and sat next to him. She looked into his eyes and he did the the same, he began to move in closer and as he did Olivia leaned in too. He began to kiss her passionately, even more than before as they were alone, that feeling Olivia had returned, stronger this time. Olivia leaned even more into his kiss, Elliot had his arm around her waist now slowly moving it up towards her face and through her hair, she put her hand on his shoulder only to hear a cry of pain.

"Ah!", Elliot let out a small cry of pain from the hand on his shoulder.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Maybe we shouldn't do this just yet,", Olivia apoligised looking very concerned.

"No, no, I'm fine, just not used to having people touching my shoulder just yet, my arm is fine though, just my shoulder feels like it's in knots,", Elliot explained.

"Oh, well I can help that, if you care follow me to the bedroom, Mr. Stabler,", Olivia led him on, she took his hand and dragged him to the bedroom.

"After you ,", Elliot encouraged and followed her to his bedrom, hand in hand.

...


	10. Round 7

_**A/N: Just wanted to enter a small chapter on what happened that night, I don't think it's too long or anything, just some background. Two chapters for yous tonight to make up for being absent there for a few days. :)**_

Elliot woke up to the smell of bacon and toast, he wasn't used to having breakfast in the morning so it was a nice surprise to wake up to a hot breakfast and he needed it too, he'd worked up an appetite after last night, he was starving.

_The Night Before..._

"Let me massage your back if you shoulder's in knots,", Olivia had him lie down on his stomach and take off his shirt on his bed, she saw his scars and bandages from the shooting, she almost stopped herself because of the guilt and then she realised she was being stupid, she wanted this and so did Elliot.

"Thanks, woah, that feels good,", Elliot closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of her hands all over him, they were soft and warm.

"I know what will make it even better...", Olivia began and then stopped her sentence as she began to kiss his back and make her way up to his neck slowly.

Elliot couldn't let her have all the fun, he turned over quickly and Olivia let out a small shriek in surprise. He was now on his back and her sitting on his stomach, she returned to kissing, his stomach this time. Elliot sat up on the bed and took hold of her smooth face and started kissing her lips repeatedly, as he did, Olivia took off her t-shirt and started to undo his belt buckle.

"I love you,", Elliot whispered into her ear as he lifted her up by her thighs to again her surprise, he certainly hadn't lost his strength since the shooting. He moved her to the top of the bed with him on top this time. She had his belt off him now and had begun unbuttoning his jeans and as she did, he had hold of her jeans and began to unzip them.

_The Morning..._

"El!", Olivia shouted in the direction of the bedroom trying to wake Elliot for the breakfast she'd made.

"Yeah?", Elliot answered, he kind of jumped a little as his rewind was loudly interrupted.

"Breakfast's ready!", Olivia answered him.

"Be out now!", Elliot said as he got up and put on his boxers and jogging bottoms that were flown onto the floor from the goings-on of last night.

Olivia too, began to think of the night before in await for Elliot...

_The Night Before..._

Elliot helped Olivia take off his jeans and hers too, the clothes were abandoned by the way side and all else didn't matter, there was no one but them in the whole universe now, no one and nothig but them.

The duvet covers somehow managed to escape from underneath the pillows during the movement and ended up sprawled at the bottom of the bed. Elliot was kissing Olivia's neck and making his way smoothly down her body the sensations were mounting and both began kissing eachother again. Underwear began to get abandoned now too.

_The Morning..._

"Morning,", Elliot too, interrupted Olivia's rewind.

"Morning, good sleep?", Olivia inquired although she knew they both hardly slept.

"Exhausted! How 'bout you, was my bed okay?", Elliot asked in case she wasn't comfortable in his bed and preferred her own or something.

"It was fantastic, better than mine, mine is so old it's yellow!", Olivia joked.

"Good, as long as you're comfortable. So, made breakfast then?", Elliot asked cheekily stealing a piece of bacon from a plate on the counter and Olivia smacked his hand playfully.

"Yes, bacon, egg, toast and sausage, I hope you don't mind. You had no food in the fridge so I ordered a few things in from the store down stairs,", Olivia asked hoping she hadn't crossed any lines.

"Nope, all good with me. I actually probably haven't had a hot breakfast in over 6 months!", Elliot stated.

"You need to take better care of yourself!", Olivia told him.

"Isn't that what you're for?", Elliot laughed.

"Haha! Do you want a bit of everything?", Olivia asked as she giggled quietly.

"Damn right I do!", Elliot smiled smugly as he looked Olivia up and down, she was wearing his baseball shirt from last night and a pair of his boxers, she didn't have any of her clothes over here yet. Elliot was just wearing his jogging bottoms and walking around with no shirt on.

"I meant the food!", Olivia smiled and she gave him a small playful hit on his stomach, she felt his abs, they felt strong, they felt strong and warm last night too.

"Ah!", Elliot joked a painful cry.

"Here you go,", Olivia handed him a large plate piled high with delicious food. Elliot headed over to the island, it had four stools around it, he took the one closest to where Olivia was standing. Olivia put some food on a plate for herself too and took a seat on the other side of Elliot and he folllowed her walk around his kitchen in his clothes, he'd never thought he would end up like this but he was glad he did, right now he was the luckiest guy on the planet.

"Thanks for all this,", Elliot was very grateful.

"Well you deserve it after last night!", Olivia smiled and looked at him lovingly. He returned the look.

"That was probably the best night of my life!", Elliot complimented.

Olivia blushed.

"Same here,", Olivia replied.

Once they'd both finished the delicious breafast Elliot lifted both their plates, all that was left on his was a few corner bits of toast and Olivia had a sausage and a slice of toast left. He chucked them both into the sink, chugged down the last bit of orange juice he had and walked over to Olivia who was getting up to leave her glass in the sink. Elliot put his glass down on the counter quickly, he swooped over to Olivia pulled her over to him by the buttons of his shirt she was wearing, he removed the glass from her hand too and put it next to his on the counter. He kissed her on her soft, red lips she returned the kiss remembering the passion of last night.

"Thank You,", Elliot thanked her as soon as he was able to pull himself away from her for long enough.

"Your welcome,", Olivia replied.

"I love you so much you know,", Elliot looked into her eyes with nothing other than love.

"I love you too. So, how 'bout Round 2?", Olivia looked at him and smiled.

"More like Round 7!", Elliot laughed and kissed her. He carried her over to his sofa and threw her down and he climbed on top of her.


	11. Level Of Abuse

1 Week Later...

Elliot sat at home staring at the ceiling above his couch. He was very bored, he had a week of this left but his check up was today so he could hopefully get his bandages off. He was wondering if his and Liv's antics had annoyed his stitches but they weren't too sore or anything so he doubted it but if the doctor told him it had, he wouldn't be able to get back to work for two weeks and he had to keep his bandages on with no sex.

"You ready?", Olivia asked Elliot.

"Uh, yeah,", Elliot replied.

"You nervous or something?", Olivia asked as she helped him get up to lead him out the door of his apartment.

"No, just bored and ready to get back to work,", Elliot said as the two of them locked his door and began to walk down the stairs of his building.

They reached the hospital about twenty minutes later, the traffic was kind of rough, it was the same hospital Elliot left just a week ago. The place was over run with drunks and hobbos trying to score some drugs and hit the streets, it was a Saturday so last night's party animals were getting sorted out.

"Name?", an impatient nurse asked Elliot while giving him a nasty glare.

"Sorry, Elliot Stabler,", Elliot replied and apoligised for not paying attention before.

"You're around the corner and the second door on the right, a check up on your injuries. Next!", the nurse shouted into his face angrily.

"Okay,", Elliot replied, annoyed at the level of abuse he gets for almost dying saving a woman's life.

"Do you want me to come or just wait for you out here?", Olivia asked him.

"You can come if you want, but I wouldn't of thought you'd want to see a whole load of scars and blood,", Elliot smirked.

"Um, yeah, you're right. I'll wait out here for you then, okay?", Olivia smiled.

"Yep, be back in ten,", Elliot smiled in return.

Elliot walked by himself down the long white corridor once again and turned into the small blue room which was packed full of different technical machines. There was the doctor who took care of him the last time, he was standing in the corner of the room messing around with some tools. The doctor turned around and welcomed Elliot.

"Hey, welcome back,", the doctor said to Elliot.

"Thanks, lets see if I can get this crap off now, can we?", Elliot smiled.

"Sure, just take a seat up here and I'll take a look,", the doctor said while patting his hand onto the creamy colured bed.

"Okay,", Elliot replied.

Elliot sat up on the rubbery bed and took off his shirt. The doctor unwrapped Elliot's bandages carefully to reveal Elliot's five different stitching areas and small cuts and bruises around them.

"Well, they look good, I can take them out today and get you back to work in a week. That's good for you right?", the doctor asked Elliot.

"Yep, I'm so bored at home now, can't wait to get back to everybody,", Elliot said.

"Okay, now this might hurt a bit, I'm going to remove the stitches, your body healed up nicely, probably minimal scarring,", the doctor said.

"Damn! I was hoping for some big, awesome scars!", Elliot joked.

"I'm sure the kids would enjoy that!", the doctor knew Elliot had kids because they would drop in every so often before he was released. He began to grab his tweezers and get hold of the small wires that ran through the cuts in Elliot's skin.

"Yeah,", Elliot replied, he went quiet for a while to let the doctor sort out his stitches, it felt kind of weird almost like someone was pulling part of his skin off.

The doctor finished up after about five minutes and Elliot put his shirt back on.

"Okay, that's you. I'm gonna book you in for a check up on your blood pressure, check your heart and your cuts, the usual routine,", the doctor said while moving over to the desk at the back of the room and write in a small note pad.

"Thanks, Doc, you've been a great help,", Elliot thanked him and headed out the door after he grabbed the small appointment sheet off him.

"You're alright, take care of yourself and good luck back at work,", the doctor replied as Elliot closed the door behind him and smiled in reply.

Elliot was walking back down that corridor again thinking to himself how lucky he was and all the times he survived everything that has happened to him, he really was the miracle man. He needed to be more careful, he had a life now, kids, a girlfriend. Wow, he just realised he called Olivia his girlfriend, he wondered how she'd feel if he walked right in there now and called her his girlfriend.

"Hey, how'd it go?", Olivia asked.

"Good, stitches are out and I'll get back to work next week,", Elliot replied.

"That's great, I know you're bored at home, so do wanna go out for dinner and a movie?", Olivia smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You know what I'd love to! After you, my girlfriend!", Elliot jumped her with his use of the word, he gave her a kiss on the lips as they started to walk out. She still had a shocked face.

"Your girlfriend?!", Olivia questioned him.

"What?", Elliot asked.

"I'm your girlfriend now?", Olivia asked him again.

"Yep, got a problem with that?", Elliot asked, he was laughing at her reaction and got into the car.

"Um, no, I guess not, boyfriend,", Olivia began to laugh now too, she was so happy, they were going to be together, everyone was safe and their family was back together.


	12. Careless Whisper

**A/N: Just to let you know this might be a longish sort of chapter, thank you for all the reviews and support, this has been an amazing uplift for the past bad few months there! Thank You, and "Careless Whisper" goes out to CedNeidermyer! X**

**4 Months Later...**

Elliot sat at his desk wondering how long the perp they just caught was going to get at trial, hopefully a lot, the sick bastard raped and murdered a young girl and then murdered the girl's mother when she got too close to figuring out who he was. Olivia was away getting them coffee, it had been a slow and long day at work, they all had been lately. He'd been back at work nearly four months now and no overly big cases or gossip. It was kind of boring the past two or three weeks, him and Liv had settled in together nicely and his kids were even getting used to living with her. Olivia had pretty much moved in to his place now, without even knowing it, the two of them were now an exclusive item at the station. Olivia had come back with their coffee's .

"What are you thinking about?", Liv asked him curiously.

"Just about how boring the past couple weeks have been,", he replied solemnly.

"They have been kinda slow,", Olivia agreed with him, no hassle or arguments, no fights or violence, it had been quiet.

"So, any plans for tonight?", Elliot asked and winked at the same time.

"Depends, you free for another massage?", Olivia smiled cheekily.

"Definetely!", Elliot smiled back with glee.

"Someone's gonna hit that tonight!", Finn shouted quite loudly, loud enough for Munch, Elliot, Olivia and some closer people to hear but not as loud for the whole room to hear.

"Shut up!", Elliot laughed and then winked in agreement when he thought Olivia wasn't looking but a woman sees everything.

"Real polite Finn! And you, stop spurring him on. I saw that!", Olivia gently kicked Elliot's shin under the ajoining desks and warned the two men who were acting like foolish adolescents.

"Sorry!", Elliot was still laughing, at her reation and at Finn's face as she told him off.

Elliot and Olivia arrived home later than usual, the Captain had them all fill out extra paper work and forms they were behind on. It was midnight.

"I'm so tired!", Elliot said as he yawned quietly.

"Well, I hope you're not too tired! Still want that massage?", Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and kissed him encouragingly on the lips.

"Tired! What? Me! No way!", Elliot grabbed her and kissed her again. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom, slammed the door shut with a kick of the foot and that was their night planned.

Five Days Later...

"Hey, you okay in there?", Elliot asked while knocking on the bathroom door at the police station. Olivia had ran in minutes before feeling sick.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine, I'll be out now. Give me a minute, okay?", Olivia asked him clutching her stomach, she had thrown up twice today, she needed to go home, there was no work to be done anyway.

"Yeah, I'll be right outside, shout if you need me,", Elliot wondered if she was really okay, if she was sick, she wouldn't tell him until she wanted or needed to, she was that stubborn.

"Than-", Olivia couldn't finish her sentence as she threw up once again.

Maybe she caught that bug going around, Munch was off with it today and Captain had it a couple of weeks ago. She'll tell Elliot now and get home as quick as she could, she hated being sick and stuck at work it's the worst place to be if the only place you want to be is home. She made sure she was finished vomitting before she got up and headed out towards Elliot's desk. He was sitting on the desk waiting for her with a concerned look in his eye.

"You okay?", Elliot asked worriedly.

"I'm not good, I need to go home, I think I caught that bug going around, my stomach's killing me, I've thrown up like five times now,", Olivia told him still clutching her stomach.

"Let me bring you home and sort you out okay, then I'll come back to work,", Elliot pleaded with her as he headed to Cragen's office.

"Elliot I'm fine. I can go home myself!", Olivia told him before she had to grab the bin which stood next to her desk and threw up into it.

"Obviously not! I'm going to tell Cragen and I'm going to bring you home and take care of you the way you took care of me when I was sick, okay, now sit there a sec,", Elliot rushed over to her and sat her down on the chair next to his desk with the bin still in her hands.

"What can I do for you Elliot?", Cragen asked him as Elliot opened his office door abruptly.

"Olivia is feeing really sick and throwing up a lot, is it okay if I take her home and make sure she's okay and come back later on in the day?", Elliot asked him sort of rushing for an answer.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead, take care of her Stabler, okay?", Cragen told him.

"I will, thanks!", Elliot gave him a quick glance and rushed back over to Olivia who was very pale at this stage, she hadn't eaten anything for breakfast, it was 10:30am now, she said she couldn't eat anything that she would later.

"Well?", Olivia asked him as he lifted her up and began to carry her to his car.

"He said just to look after you and come in when you're feeling better,", Elliot replied and set Olivia into the backseat of the car, he wrapped a blanket around her that had been lying back there for ages and buckled her in.

"Thank You for this El, I'm sure I'll be fine in an hour or so,", Olivia tried to smile but she could feel the vomit rising again so decided to lay down in the back of the car to try and settle her stomach.

"It's no problem, just lie back and I'll have you home and wrapped up in no time,", Elliot said and looked into the wing mirror to find Olivia laying back with her eyes gently closing ever so slowly.

Elliot reached their apartment in about five or ten minutes, Olivia was fast asleep, she mustn't have got much sleep last night, it was eleven a.m, he carried her quietly up to the apartment and she slept the whole way up. Elliot gently put her down on to the bed and wrapped her up in blankets, he left and made her some of her favourite tomato soup, he brougt it in to her with a painkiller, some juice and a small towel. He put the towel around her and placed the food and drink on the table beside the bed, there was also a bucket beside her just in case she felt sick again. Elliot sat down on the chair next to the bed waiting for her to wake up.

30 minutes later...

"Hey,", Olivia whispered.

Elliot woke up, he feel asleep five minutes after watching Olivia sleep, it's was so peaceful it made him want to sleep.

"Hey, sorry, the soup's bound to be cold, I didn't want to wake you. I'll grab some more from the pot,", Elliot said smiling, glad she had regained some of the colur back into those lucious cheeks of hers.

"Thank you again El, I feel quite a bit better now. What time is it?", Olivia asked him smiling.

"Twelve noon, I'll get some soup for the two of us, we'll watch some tv and then I'll head back to work, how's that sound?", Elliot asked happily.

"That's sounds great!", Olivia was amazed at how wonderful a man she has, she felt like the luckiest woman on the planet.

Elliot came back in with two steaming bowls of soup and the two of them sat on the bed watching CSI:New York for an hour together.

"Okay, if it's okay with you, I'm going to head back to work,", Elliot stated as he lifted the empty bowl from Olivia's hands.

"Okay, thanks, love you,", Olivia gave him a small peck before he left and she heard a distant bye before the sound of the door shutting. She needed to go to the bathroom.

She looked at the calender as she walked to the bathroom, wait was today the 28th, I was supposed to have my period three days ago, I need to double check. She once again headed towards the bathroom with no sign of a period, was she? No, she couldn't be, right?

Olivia took out a pregnancy test that she kept in case of emergency. She quickly skimmed through the directions and peed on the small white stick with the purple lid. The timings say 2 minutes, she had the timer set on her watch. The slowest 2 minutes of her life, two blue lines means positive, one red means negative, that's all that ran throuh her head, her watch beeped, two minutes were up, she carefully picked up that life-changing stick and glared at it.

One red line, she didn't know whether to be relieved or sad.

Wait, something else is comming in to view, another red line, they're slowly changing colour. Two blue lines. Holy Crap. She was pregnant.

There was so many thoughts running through her head, she dropped the test, so many thoughts that it hurt, careless whispers.


	13. A New Edition To The Family

**Just to let you all know, this was written on a plane so I apoligise if it's not what you're expecting and sorry for the cliffhangers too! Thanks again for all the reviews etc. X Laura**

"Oh my God, I'm pregnant!" Olivia screamed quite loudly in the small cubicle bathroom, she was in limbo between overjoyed and completely terrified.

She had dropped the prenancy test, she finally picked up the nerve to lift it from the ground and check again, nope, still says pregnant.

"Okay, I'll take another test, it might be a false positive or something,", she told herself. The emergency packet she had contained three tests, she agreed with herself that she would take a second test and if it was positive, triple check with the third.

She removed the other two from the packet and placed them on the sink, she took the first one and repeated the same directions as the first time and watched her watch closely just in case she timed it wrong, she looked at it, no, two blue lines. Right, one last time.

She once again repeated the test, looked at it, she was definetely pregnant, no false positives. How was she going to tell Elliot? How will he take it, how will the team take it? It felt like someone was sitting on her chest and jumping up and down, she couldn't have a panic attack, she wouldn't, calm down! Elliot loves you, he's a great father and the team are there for her anytime, she needed to relax, she wasn't alone. Olivia was screaming all of this in her head. Now to tell Elliot...

Elliot came home at six, Captain Cragen let him off early to take care of Liv. He walked through the door of the apartment to find Olivia sitting on the couch with red eyes and quivering lip.

"Woah, wow, what's wrong, Liv?", Elliot rushed over to her on the sofa and threw his keyes onto a table while rushing over.

"Elliot, I've something to tell you and I don't know how you're going to take it, to be honest, I don't know how I'm taking it!", Olivia told him worriedly.

"Hey, you can tell me anything! I'm here for you, I love you okay, nothing's going to change that!", Elliot told her trying not to be worried himself, he'd never seen her so scared.

"Okay, I love you too. Elliot...", She began.

Elliot took hold of her hands.

"I'm prenant...", She finished her sentence and and looked up at him endearingly to see his reaction.

"Oh my God,", Elliot quietly said to himself.

"Elliot, it's okay if you don't want it or don't...", Olivia burst in to tears and Elliot stopped her mid-sentence.

"What the hell are you talking about! We're having a baby! I wouldn't leave you or our baby for the world, what has you thinking that huh? We're gonna be a family!", Elliot stood up with joy and lifted Olivia into his arms and hugged her, she stopped crying and realised how stupid she was being.

"We're going to be a family?!", Olivia shouted with him.

"Hell yeah we are! I love you so much and I love you too my little baby,", Elliot kissed her and then lowered himself down and rubbed Olivia's stomach gently.

"We love you too!", Olivia laughed with glee.

"I can't wait to tell the team!", Elliot said, he was over the moon. This was the last thing he expected when he was driving home, he loved all his kids so much and he was going to have another one with the woman he truly loved.

"We can go in tomorrow and tell them, it was morning sickness I had today not the bug, I must get scheduled for check up then too, remind me okay," Olivia asked him.

"Sure, so how are you feeling now?", Elliot asked sitting her and himself back down onto the couch.

"A lot better than before but I'm still a little groggy, I suppose I have to get used to that now, don't I?", Olivia asked him with a smile.

"Yep, hey, have you ever thought of baby names?",

"Sometimes, when I was younger, I kinda like the name Jenna", Olivia said gingerly.

"That's a pretty name, I used to love the name Brendyn when we had the twins but Kathy absolutely hated it,", Elliot commented.

"It's really nice, why'd she hate it?", Olivia asked him curiously.

"She said it reminded her of an old boyfriend or whatever, some crappy reason that I didn't really listen to,", he said.

"Would you mind making me some hot chocolate and grabbing me a packet of pretzels?", Olivia asked him putting on a pouty face.

"Sure, and so it begins...", Elliot laughed quietly as he walked away.

"It's your own fault!", Olivia shouted to him as she turned on the tv.

Elliot came back with her requests and they both cosied up on the couch watching tv and eating whatever Olivia felt like, they were a family.

The Next Morning...

"Hey, come on. I can't wait to tell these guys!", Elliot smiled as he helped Olivia out of the car.

"Alright, alright you're like a hyper puppy!", Olivia giggled.

They walked up to the elevator and pressed the button which took them to their office, Elliot jumped out first.

"You ready, do you want me to tell them or you, I don't mind,", Elliot smiled.

"You can since you're so damn hyper!", Olivia laughed at him as he rushed over and grabbed Cragen from his office and gathered Munch and Finn around too.

"Okay guys, Olivia and I have some news for you,", Elliot began.

"I hope you're not breaking up, I'm taking El's side! No offence Liv but I don't wanna get beat up,", Munch said randomly.

"What!? No, nevermind, it's good news!", Elliot said as he pulled Olivia over to him and held her in his arms.

"Well spit it out!", Finn said impatiently.

"Okay, Olivia found out yesterday that she's pregnant! We're going to have a baby!" Elliot said rubbing Olivia's stomach once again.

"Congrats! Wow!", Cragen hugged Olivia first and then shook Elliot's hand.

"Wayyyy! Nice One Stabler! You know, Finn's a great name for a kid!", Finn joked.

"Congratulations you guys and you kow John's a nice name too!", Munch said with a wink.

"A new edition to the family!", Cragen said.


	14. I Hope You Like Soup

**Sorry for the delay, I was just enjoying my holidays and super tired by the time we get back in the evenings! Still in Florida though, I should be back on schedule within the next week, I'm back home on Friday so back to writing fully then. Thanks, Laura. X**

_12 Weeks Pregnant..._

"You ready?", Olivia asked Elliot who was sitting on the couch watching the highlights of an old New York Yankees game.

"Uhhhhh, yep, after you,", Elliot replied walking backwards keeping his eyes on the TV for as long as possible and then turning it off after walking into a table and a chair.

"Come on! We're gonna be late!", Olivia grabbed by the back of his jacket and pushed him out the door.

"Okay! Sorry!", Elliot apoligised with that cute smile he makes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm kinda nervous about this check up,", Olivia murmured.

"Relax, it's the first one, everyone gets nervous about their first one , okay, it'll be fine,", Elliot reassured her as they both got into his car.

"Thanks, uh, I hate seatbelts, they irritate me!", Olivia shouted at the seatbelt, her hormones had begun to change rapidly.

"Well they keep you alive so we gotta be thankful and wear them,", Elliot said talking to her like a child.

"Whatever!", She wasn't really listening to him, she was cranky and too frustrated to listen.

Olivia buckled herself in and watched Elliot as he pulled the car out of the parking space they were in, he was a fast driver but confident and talented at driving high speeds with control and grace, they'd been in many a car chase. She didn't know it but Elliot was a little nervous about the first sonogram too, he would always get a little nervous but not for the safety of the baby because he was always so curious to know the gender. Elliot's favourite part was naming the baby and getting to hold them for the first time and call them by their name. He loved kids, he'd do anything for them and protect them in any way he could, it was part of the reason he joined SVU in the first place.

"Which way do you wanna take North or South route? North has a lot of traffic this time of day,", Elliot commented.

"Um, whatever's quickest, I don't mind,", Olivia replied rubbing her stomach, her morning sickness wasn't too bad but her hormones were wires to be trod on at your own risk. She enjoyed rubbing her stomach it made her feel safe and like a real mother.

Elliot just kept on the North route but he decided to quickly change route when he saw the long queues about half a mile away from them. He made a quick right turn onto the South Route. As he did he saw the car right behind him do they exact same thing but quicker than he did as if not meaning or expecting to do or have to do it. Elliot checked again, the same car was right behind them, he thought nothing of it but decided to do a quick left tun to see if they were being followed, but he was probably just being stupid, cars go in the same direction all the time. Elliot made a quick left turn down an alley which then lead to the end of the road he was already on.

"Ah, jeez, El! What are you doing?", Olivia shouted as her shoulder was hit by the staightening of her seatbelt during Elliot's drastic change of direction.

"Just checking something out, hold on,", Elliot said, he checked his wing mirror, crap, they were being followed, it was the same car, he needed to call this in. He was about to tell Liv what was going on when he saw out of the corner of his eye, the passenger of the other car was on a phone or walkie talkie.

Olivia turned and saw out her window, there was a car heading straight towards them, there was a loud screeching sound and a huge crash,the car heading towards Elliot and Olivia had rammed straight into Olivia's side of the car and crushed in the very front of it where Olivia was sitting. The car that had been following them wasn't expecting the crash and attempted to veer out of the way heading outwards and away from the car but seeing a wall turned left and rammed into Elliot's side, closer to the back but crushing most of the car. Elliot's car was in pieces and the car behind them wasn't much better, the third unexpected car had a small dent here and there but was otherwise, drivable.

A lanky old man, he looked homeless, he got out of the car that had crashed into Elliot and Olivia's car first. He looked scruffy and had a huge grin and a glaring look in his eyes. He made his way over to Elliot's side of the car.

Elliot and Olivia were both unconcious at this stage, before Elliot blacked out he saw a glimpse of the guy getting out of the car, he looked familiar, it was the guy he interrogated months ago, he had threatened to hurt Liv. Elliot had blood rushing out of a cut on his head and his arm was stuck in between his seat and the crushed door, he couldn't see Liv and then he blacked out.

"I hope you like soup, dectective!", the man laughed menacingly...


	15. You Were Never Alone

"LIV!", Elliot let out a scream of pain and anger.

Elliot jumped forward not knowing where he was or what was going on, but as soon as he did there was a searing pain in his left arm which then rippled across his entire chest and torso. He was in a hospital bed, alone.

"Ahhhhh! The baby!", he shouted and attempted to get up and work through the almost unbearable pain, when an older doctor came rushing in.

"No no, what are you doing? You have to stay in bed!", the doctor warned Elliot and put him back in the previous position.

"No, no, I can't my girlfriend and my baby, I need to find them. I need them,", Elliot told him and tried to get up again.

"No. You can't get up, you've four broken ribs and cracked three, a broken left arm, seven stitches in your head and I said no. Tell me, who's your girlfriend?", the Doctor asked him calmly.

"Olivia, Olivia Benson, she was in the accident with me. It wasn't a Goddamn accident either, that son of a bitch, I'm gonna murder him, I need to go talk to my Captain, please!", Elliot shouted at the doctor in frustration.

"Hold your horses, I'll bring him in. They've all been waiting for you. I'll go check for Miss Benson, stay put, okay? Don't move!", He warned him once more before walking out the door.

So many things were going through Elliot's mind, what if Liv had died, what if the baby died, what if they were both dead? It wasn't fair, he finally had her and now he was going to lose her and his child to some idiotic bastard, no, he wouldn't let it end up that way! Captain Cragen walked in after about a minute with the doctor, Elliot had tears in his eyes, he wiped them away quickly.

"Well?", Elliot asked impatiently.

"Elliot...", Cragen started but was interrupted by Elliot.

"No, Captain, she's fine, they're fine, they gotta be! Tell me they are!", Elliot shouted and the tears began again.

"Elliot, she's gone to get an emergency sonogram to check on the baby, she's fine,", the doctor reassured him.

"Oh, thank God, I really don't know what I would have done if something happened to either of them!", Elliot grazed over his face with both of his hands.

"Elliot, I was gonna tell you we caught that piece of crap that did this to you, we had footage of the whole thing. Him and his posse were having 'celebratory' beers in a bar a couple of blocks away, idiots,", Cragen told him with a smirk on his face.

"Good,what injuries does Liv have?", Elliot asked but not sure if he wanted to know.

"She has quite a few bruises down her right side, a small cut on her head and some pain from her leg getting caught underneath the seat of the car but she's fine, it was a miracle really,", Cragen replied.

"Good, how'd she get out almost scratch free?", Elliot asked Captain Cragen and the Doctor.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?", the doctor said as he looked at the door as a nurse wheeled Olivia in in an old black wheel chair.

"Oh my God, sweetie, hey I thought I lost you guys. Come here,", Elliot held his arms out as the nurse brought Olivia over, he hugged her tightly and with thanks.

"You can't lose me that easily!", Olivia hugged him back she felt overwhelmed with emotion, she wasn't sure whether it was the pregnancy or just how emotional this whole experience was.

The nurse then brought her back over to her bed about a metre or so away from Elliot's and put the blanket over her. Finn and Munch then came in to the already packed room with coffees.

"Look who's awake, you big old lazy butt!", Finn joked at Elliot.

"Got some coffee for you all,", Munch said carrying a grey holder of cups.

"Hold up. Did you make it?", Elliot asked.

"Uh, no,", Munch replied curiously.

"Great, your coffee tastes like ass!", Elliot and the rest of the team laughed and agreed. The nurse left at this point and the the doctor was about to walk out the door when Elliot stopped him.

"Hey, Doc!", Elliot shouted.

"Uh, yeah,", the doctor replied.

"I never asked you your name,", Elliot said.

"Dr. Nic Sage,", the doctor replied.

"Well thank you Dr. Sage,", Elliot said gratefully.

"Your welcome and you can call me Nic,", the doctor said to him thankful of his manners.

The doctor walked out with a smile on his face, he was always happy when his patients turned out happy and healthy.

"How'd you get out of that accident with hardly a scratch, what sort of force field did you borrow?", Elliot asked.

"Well, I was just protecting my stomach and I had my seatbelt on thanks to you, I guess it was just luck I suppose,",Olivia replied to his curious question.

"How's the baby?", Elliot asked after he almost forgot.

"About that, sweetie I've got some news...", Olivia began.

"Is everything okay?", Elliot sounded a little concerned.

"Oh, yeah. Everything's fine but we're not having a baby...", Olivia said.

"Wait what?!", Elliot said completely confused.

"Honey, we're having three!", Olivia triumphed.

"What! Oh my God, we're having triplets! Seriously, I have miracle sperm!", Elliot said, he was so happy.

"Wooooo! Damn, that's a lot of kids to carry inside y'all!", Finn said.

"That's really encouraging Finn!", Olivia laughed.

"Thanks for that Finn!", Elliot laughed, wow he was going to have eight kids, they're going to need a bigger place.

"Our new squad then!", Captain Cragen laughed.

"You wish!", Olivia smirked.

Olivia got up and went over to Elliot in his bed and looked him in the eyes and whispered that she loved him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you so much,", Elliot said.

"I love you too, El, I've been alone all my life, the longest relationship I've ever had with a man was with you and now I'm never going to be alone again, we're going to be one big, happy family,",Olivia said with tears in her eyes, tears of joy.

"You were never alone,", Elliot smiled and kissed her again.


	16. We'll Be Happy Here

**Again, I'm writing this on a plane so I apoligise for spelling etcetera, I have figured out now what the ending and stuff's going to be, don't worry, it's not for a good while yet! Keep the reviews coming! Thanks, Laura. X**

The Next Day...

"Hey, you ready to go?", Olivia asked Elliot who was struggling to get his shirt on due to his cast and bandages.

"Uh, nearly,", he replied putting his head through the sleeve.

"Need some help?", Olivia asked him giggling.

"Please,", Elliot said.

"There we go, home?", Olivia said with a smile on her face while fixing his shirt for him and giving him a quick peck on the lips before grabbing their bags.

"Definetely, hey, I never asked, did the Doctor tell you the genders of the babies?", Elliot smiled hoping he did, he loved picking names.

"No, he said it was too early, that he'd be able to tell at my next check up in two weeks or so,", Olivia replied.

"Okay, at least we're all safe and well,", Elliot gave her a kiss too before they both walked out of the hospital room.

They arrived home twenty minutes later to a tidy apartment.

"Finn and Munch must have got someone to clear up for us coming home,", Olivia said looking around the spotless apartment.

"Yep!", Elliot laughed.

"Here I'll put the bags in the bedroom,", Olivia took the two small bags into the bedroom and placed them beside the wardrobe and walked back out to find Elliot making them coffee.

"Hey, we need to talk about all this,", Elliot said handing her coffee and nudging her to sit beside him at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, we do,", Olivia agreed.

"Three babies, that's a lot of work, we're going to need to take time off after they arrive, and organise a nanny, but the first thing is, we do not have room here for eight kids, including the rest of the crazies and definetely no car space for three babies!", Elliot stated.

"Yeah, we're going to have to start buying all this stuff, and soon, I have a savings account for whenever I did decide to move, how 'bout you?", Olivia asked.

"I'm the same, I've got quite a bit saved for kids and I was planning to get a new car,", Elliot said.

"Okay, how bout we take the weekend off and get the big stuff sorted?", Olivia quiried.

"Sure, we can buy the car this weekend, but we'll hold off on the house, we'll definetely spend a lot of time looking, it's gotta be pretty big!", Elliot smiled and they both hit the couch and grabbed some Chinese and relaxed the rest of the night.

That Weekend...

"Okay, this car is a Dodge 7-Seater, it has arm rests on the front and middle seats, cup holders, radio and a ton of space, you can put all the backseats down and all are reclineable, it's well in your price range, very cheap for what it is, great for a lot of kids,", the over-happy car salesman mumbled on.

"Wow, this looks great, Liv, we might have to take two the way we've ended up,", Elliot said to her not even joking.

"Yeah, I agree, is there enough money for two?", Olivia asked the salesman.

"Yep, it's just that cheap! You'll even have money left over!", the man hyped on.

"Great, we'll take two please,", Elliot and Olivia nodded and followed the guy to the dealership door and signed the papers.

"There we go, all the insurance etcetera is in there, just to choose the colour now, any particular colour you would like?", the man asked.

"Well, I only really go for black cars, Liv, anything you would like?", Elliot replied, he's always driven black cars.

"Silver please, I'm so bored of black, all I ever drive is black,", Olivia said.

"Coming up, I'll call the guys to bring around the cars now,", the salesman grinned.

Two guys pulled up in their new cars a few minutes later.

"I gonna get some stick for this at work!", Elliot laughed.

"Yeah, well we've got two so even more ridiculing!", Olivia laughed too.

"So, on to the first house viewng?", Elliot asked her.

"Yep after you!", Olivia smiled at him, they both got into their cars and drove to the first address on their realtor's list, he was meetng them there.

The first house was quite large, a four bedroom, medium sized, no real garden though. Elliot and Olivia were looking for a five bedroom or a really big four bedroom with a large garden and a lot of open space for the kids.

"Well?", the polite realtor asked with the same grin the car salesman had on.

"It's nice, but it's not big enough..", Olivia started.

"Yeah, but there's no garden, we really need a large garden,", Elliot finished for her.

"Okay, maybe the next one might suit better,", the realtor grinned again.

They drove about five miles away from that house, all the houses that suited were going to be further away from the city and quieter, but they were glad of that as long as work was no more than fifteen or twenty minutes away.

The next house had five bedrooms, all quite large, a medium garden but hardly any open space throughout the rest of the house and it was half an hour away from work.

"Um, no, not quite it just yet, any more houses for today?", Olivia asked the realtor who's smile dropped just a little but was still sparkling away.

"Yes, one more, closer to the city but still quiet and a five bedroom!", the realtor's smile widened once again.

"Right last one then, three times the charm!", Elliot smiled, he didn't think he could look for weeks on end for one house, it was already tiring enough and they'd only looked at three.

They walked into the last house, it was beautiful, Olivia felt it as soon as she walked in, this was it, this was their house, she was going to make it their house. It had a huge garden out back with a sand pit and playset, it had five massive bedrooms with gorgeous views and loads of open space, it was ten miutes from work but still very quiet, this was it.

"Woah!", Elliot said, he was astonished, this place was perfect, he could see his family living here.

"It's magnficent, and it's in our price range?!", Olivia said, shocked.

"Yep, the owners had to downsize and it's only been on the market two days, no offers, they'll take anything right now just to settle down payments,", the realtor told them and his grin was as wide as could be.

"What do you think?", Elliot asked Olivia.

"El, it's perfect!", Olivia smiled at him in awe.

"Right, but we said, we're not going to buy anything just yet, okay, can you put a hold on this place for a while?", Elliot asked him.

"Yep, I'll call the agent and tell her we have some buyers and to hold off,", the realtor replied.

"Thanks, well, this could be our house,", Elliot said to Olivia.

"Elliot I can see us here,", Olivia said to him.

"We'll be happy here,", Elliot said and kissed her gently on the lips.


	17. Batman!

**Back at home at last, should get back on writing schedule now! Thanks, Laura. X**

"Liv, do you want a coffee?", Elliot asked her while getting up from his chair at their desks.

"Sure, hey, we should talk to the guys about the godparent debacle,", Olivia told him.

"Yeah, I'll grab the coffees and we'll all sit down and discuss it,", Elliot agreed.

"Okay, I'll grab Cragen,", Olivia said.

Elliot came back with five coffees about ten minutes later to see Captain Cragen, Olivia, Munch and Finn all sitting around one of the team tables.

"Hey, thanks,", Olivia said gratefully.

"No sugar?", Finn asked.

"Nope, and black for Don and everything for Munch,", Elliot stated.

"Great,", Captain Cragen.

"Thanks,", Munch thanked him.

"Okay, let's get down to business,", Olivia smirked as she took her decaf from Elliot's hand.

"Oh, yeah, what did you want to talk to us about?", Finn queried.

"Well, as you know, we're having triplets and that means six godparents slash guardians if something ever does happen to us, touch wood,", Elliot said and all five of them knocked twice on the wooden table.

"Yes, so Don, we would like you to be the godfather of the first baby along with Maureen as the godmother. If you want?", Olivia asked him with kind eyes.

"Yes! Yes! Of course, yes. Thank you so much, I promise I'm gonna spoil that kid!", Cragen laughed and hugged Olivia and Elliot.

"Then for the second baby, Finn, we would like you to be godfather with Kathleen as the godmother,", Elliot smiled at him.

"Wooo! Yeah man! That kid has just struck gold!", Finn grinned and he too hugged Olivia and Elliot.

"Don't worry, last but certainly not least, Munch would you be godfather to the third baby?", Olivia asked happily.

"Um, I don't know, I'm gonna have to think about it. I have a lot on right now and stuff...", Munch joked.

"Shut up!", Elliot said as Munch hugged him and thanked him.

"Are you kidding me!? Of course I'll do it!", Munch laughed and hugged Olivia too.

"Oh, guys. We were talking the other night about baby names, any ideas?", Olivia asked. She and Elliot said they were going to wait until they were born to look at them and just know a name that would fit, but to have some in mind would be helpful.

"Oh, sure we can help. Uh, how about James? Or Nathan?", Don suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, we're gonna take a look at them first you know, before we decide anything but I'll make a list of the good ones,", Elliot replied.

"Do you know the genders? I might have some for a little girl,", Munch asked.

"No, not yet, we're hopefully going to find out this afternoon during my check up. We could use all the names you got, shoot,", Olivia replied.

"Okay, how about, Tony, Jeremy, Christopher, Emily, Emma, Bruce. Oh, oh, oh! Batman! Bruce Wayne Stabler! Cool, I wanna name my kid that!", Munch screamed with over excitement.

"Okay, I'm not going to name my kid after a super hero!", Olivia laughed.

"I thought that'd be cool! But I did like Christopher, oh, don't forget middle names too!", Elliot remembered.

"Woah, that's a lot of names!"Finn smirked.

"I forgot about middle names!", Olivia worried.

"Ooh, I always liked the name Benny! You know like Benjamin or maybe you could call the kid after yourself, well maybe not you El, you've already got one of those but maybe you could Liv?", Finn encouraged.

"Yeah, that might be a nice idea, shoot, El, we better go our appointment is in fifteen minutes,", Olivia told him.

"Yeah, let's go, guys, thanks for this, keep thinking, okay!", Elliot laughed.

Elliot took Olivia's coat for her and helped her put it on, her baby bump was beginning to show now and they were about to leave but Cragen pulled Elliot over before he could walk out.

"He'll be out in a sec Liv, go on ahead,", Cragen shuted over to Olivia.

"Okay, thanks,", Olivia said gratefully.

"Daniel,", Cragen whispered to Elliot.

"What?", Elliot was confused.

"Baby name, look it up okay,", Cragen told him.

"Yeah, sure, thanks,", Elliot replied and began to make his way down to Olivia.

What Elliot didn't know was that was the name Don and his wife picked out for their son, if they ever had one, but once he found out about Elliot and Olivia getting pregnant, the first thing that came to mind was that name, the meaning of that name. He knew Elliot would love that name when he looked it up, it would mean something to him, like it meant something to Cragen.

20 minutes later...

"Okay, so here are the babies, one head, two and three, congratulations on the triplets,", the doctor congratulated them.

"Wow, is that their heart beat?", Olivia asked as she could hear the thumping noise from the machine.

"Yep, all three healthy beating ittle hearts. Now, did you want to know the genders?", the doctor asked.

Olivia wiped a tear from her eye as Elliot smiled at his three little babies on the machine, it was so real now, they were right there.

"Uh, yeah, please,", Elliot replied to the doctor.

"Okay, they're kind of in an awkward position but looks like it's, two... boys and a girl,", the doctor told them with a gleeful smile.

"Yes, that's what I wanted!", Elliot high fived the doctor and Olivia.

"That's perfect, they're perfect!", Olivia smiled and laughed.

"Now, because it's triplets, you're going to have to take it easy and you may at a stage become bed ridden and put on desk duty okay, no running after bad guys! Or car crashes!", the doctor joked.

"Okay, okay, ", Olivia agreed.

"They're okay though?". Elliot asked.

"Yep, as Olivia said, they're perfect!", the doctor smiled.


	18. Save Me A Cookie

**Sorry, I have been sick, I'm actually still sick, probably getting worse now and just got over my jet lag so been a bit hectic and all over the place, I'll try and get quite a few chapters done for you over the next week or so, nothing really planned for the rest of the holidays going to try and finish this before I get back to school in september and then take a breather and maybe write a few one chapter funny stories in down time. Thanks, Laura. X**

25 weeks pregnant...

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Olivia mumbled as she thumped her head down onto her arms on her desk.

"What's up?", Munch asked.

"I am sick and tired of being fat and hungry and sleepy and sad and happy and angry all at once! And I can't move from this desk because of this goddamn desk duty!", Olivia shouted at Munch due to her hormones being all over the place for the past few weeks.

"You know it's just for the safety of you and the babies. Do you want something to eat, I'm heading out,", Finn asked Olivia politely.

"Ooh, yes, can I have a Quarter Pounder with just cheese and two large large fries, a banana milkshake and a slice of cake from that bakery down the street and a coffee, just throw everything in there!", Olivia said much happier to Finn, she was always nice to people who offered to get her food.

"Um, I was just going to drop by the cafe downstairs but okay, no bother!", Finn said not wanting to feel her wrath.

Elliot walked in as Finn was leaving.

"Good luck...", Finn whispered as he passed Elliot.

Elliot smiled.

"Hey, smirky, where have you been?!", Olivia shouted at Elliot which smacked the smile off his face.

"I had to go to the bathroom,", Elliot quietly replied not wanting to get shouted at again.

"Well next time you can take me with you, these three are playing goddamn baseball with my fricking bladder!", Olivia stated loudly.

Elliot smiled ever so slightly again and then stopped and stood there like a three year old being told off by his mommy.

"Well?!", Olivia shouted again.

"Yeah,", Elliot questioned, not knowing what to do.

"You gonna bring me or what!?", Olivia shouted even louder this time and pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

"Yeah, sorry,", Elliot apoligised and helped a rather large Olivia to the bathroom. He stood there waiting for her when he remembered what Crage had told him, he took out his phone and searched the meaning of the name Daniel.

He found a site which told you all about the good characteristics of names and their meanings.

"Daniel - he will be of an expressive nature, idealistic and inspirational, driven with a strong inner urge to be of service in some way that would uplift humanity as a whole. However, he has a tendency to assume too heavy a burden of responsibility for others, which leads to worry and undue concern.

People with problems are drawn to him as they recognize him as one who has understanding and gives not only sympathy and comfort but provides also some constructive advice or assistance.

He has a generous quality to his nature, but he must guard carefully against giving more than he receives.

He loves people, family, home, and friends and tries to be a parent to the whole human race. He can too be short tempered and a bit of a hothead.

Daniel means "God is my judge".", the site said.

"Wow", Elliot said quietly into himself, he was taken aback, he never realised how much one name could be perfect, Daniel was, little Danny, the description reminded Elliot of himself, he thought to himself about looking up the other names once they'd figured out what they were going to be and make them into something for the babies.

"You gonna help me?", he was kind of rudely interrupted by Olivia telling him to help her back over to her desk. He didn't mind, he knew she was having a rough time.

"Yeah, there we go, Finn says he's on his way up,", Ellio told her after looking at the screen on his phone because of the ring tone that went off moments before. He decided not to tell Olivia about his little suprise for the babies, he'd tell her about the name Daniel once they were born though, he must thank Cragen he thought.

"Great, I'm starving!", Olivia said, rubbing her stomach.

"Hey! Okay, here's all your food etcetera and coffees and cookies for everyone else!", Finn cheered as he placed a whole tray of food down in front of Olivia and then palced everything else on the team table.

"Thanks,", everyone thanked Finn.

Elliot got up to go get his coffee and a cookie when Olivia called him.

"EL!", Olivia shouted.

"What? Is everything okay? What's wrong!?", Elliot ran over worriedly.

"Nothing, will you just save me a cookie?", Olivia giggled and smiled.

"Jeez, don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack! And yes, anything for you okay,", Elliot replied with a cute little kiss on the cheek.


	19. Lurking Amongst The Garbage

**Sorry about the wait again, I've been mucking about and my Grandpa has been admitted back into hospital so been a bit out of it, i'll try and do two or three, which would be a miracle, tonight. Oh and this chapter is with a little help from ****CedNeidermyer. ****Thanks, Laura. X **

It was Elliot and Olivia's day off and they decided they'd go shopping for baby stuff.

"What shop did you want to go to?", Elliot asked Olivia.

"Uh, I thought you said you'd look up some good Baby stores...", Olivia looked at him accusingly.

"No. You said you would because you were bored just sitting there doing nothing and eating food,", Elliot replied returning the accusing look.

"Oh! Fine! I forgot and I thought we might pass by some and I'd bluff it, but we haven't passed any,", Olivia confessed.

"Well, I know one that Kathy and I went to when we had Kathleen, it was a pretty amazing store, it had everything and at super cheap prices!", Elliot remembered.

"Okay, let's go,", Olivia answered and they drove for about another five minutes and stopped outside a small run down building.

"This is it, but it looks a bit different from before,", Elloit said looking at the half red half black chipped door and tinted with dirt windows.

"You don't say!", Olivia stated sarcasticly.

"Come on, it can't be that bad, we'll take a quick look, anything we're looking for in particular?", Elliot asked.

"Uh, yeah, carseats and a three seater pram, possibly,", Olivia answered as they entered the pig sty.

The store was cluttered with old baby items and broken toys in actual piles on the floor, there was no shelves or stands to put anything on, not even a table, just piles of crap on the floor. Elliot couldn't find anything they were looking for and he saw a man who worked there prancing about behind what looked like it was supposed to be the checkout counter. He decided he'd go ask just in case they might have something useful.

Elliot walks over leaving Olivia lurking amongst the garbage. The man is fiddling with some sort of sword and waving it violently through the air and just skims Elliot's face.

"Woah! Put the sword down!", Elliot warned him as he wasn't in any mood for getting whacked in the face by an idiot with a sword.

"No.", the man replied.

"Hey, I'm a police officer put that thing down,", Elliot shouted getting fed up.

"Jeez, fine. Did you want something?", the man asked annoyedly putting down what must have been a katana of some sort.

"Uh, yeah. Do you have any three seater prams? Uh... Dirk,", Elliot asked while noticing the name on the name badge and giving him a weird look.

"Yeah, sure I do. Follow me,", Dirk replied with a wink and a small smile, he led Elliot to another pile of crap at the very back of the shop.

The man was very strange in Elliot's opinion and that wink creeped Elliot out a lot too, Dirk was blonde and he was wearing sunglasses, some weird coloured jeans and a t-shirt which Elliot couldn't see what was on it fully.

"Okay, it should be in here somewhere,", Dirk told Elliot.

"Nice shirt,", Elliot said sarcasticly, finally being able to see the front of it, it had ponies all over it.

"Why, thank you officer,", Dirk replied with a tilt of his sunglasses and another suggestive wink.

Elliot was once again creeped out by the very strange man in the pony shirt and thought to himself and Elliot hoped he knew he was joking.

Dirk began to bend over slowly to reach out and search through the pile and making sure his jeans moved downwards to reveal his boxers and the beginning of his ass in the direction of Elliot's gaze.

"Wow,", Elliot said quietly and uncomfortably and then turning and looking away from Dirk in the direction of Olivia who was giggling at Elliot's poor attempts at haulting this weird man's advances.

"There we go,", Dirk said after about a minute or two of searching and pulling out a very large box with a picture of a three seated pram.

"Uh, thanks, how much do I owe you?", Elliot asked quickly, not wanted to shop or even stay in this store much longer.

"Well, for you darlin', free of charge, as long as you do me one favour? Come 'round these parts more often,", Dirk asked.

"Uh, sure,", Elliot said to please Dirk and he wouldn't pass up the chance of free stuff so Elliot played along. Elliot began to walk away to the direction of the exit and Olivia.

"See ya later, Cowboy!", Dirk shouted over to Elliot.

"Okay,", Elliot reluctantly replied with a cringe smile and walked even faster over to Olivia.

"Make a new friend?", Olivia laughed when he reached her.

"Shh! Come on, let's get out of here and quick,", Elliot whispered hastily, grabbing Olivia's arm and rushing out the door. They both got into the car.

"Hahaha, that was so funny!", Olivia laughed loudly.

"Shut up! That guy was a total weirdo!", Elliot told her.

"He was hitting on you like he was the best hitter in the Yankees and you were the damn baseball!", Olivia laughed even louder and wiped a tear of laughter from her eye.

"Whatever, just means I'm good looking!", Elliot stated.

"Aw! Honey! You are good looking, you're the most handsome man on the planet!", Olivia said trying to cheer him up and giving him a small kiss.

"We're never going back there again!", Elliot demanded.

"But you told that poor man you would,", Olivia mentioned.

"Him and his ponies will never see me again!", Elliot laughed and Olivia laughed with him.

"Maybe you should look up baby stores next time,", Olivia stated.

"Yeah, definetely!", Elliot replied.


	20. A Bit Out Of The Loop

30 Weeks Pregnant...

"Uhhh, morning, birthday boy!", Olivia yawned, turned over and hugged Elliot laying next to her in their bed.

"Thanks, want some breakfast?", Elliot asked her with his cute smile.

"Hey, it's your birthday, so, you shouldn't have to do anything, I'll make breakfast!", Olivia stated.

"Uh, honey, you're pregnant and ordered to stay at home and rest, I'm making breakfast, but thanks for the gesture,", Elliot smiled again.

"Then, yes, please,", Olivia smiled.

"Okay,", Elliot replied with a small kiss on the nose. He got up from their bed and began to walk out of the room and Olivia's gaze followed him and his blue chequered boxers.

Elliot walked out and into the kitchen to find three wrapped presents on the kitchen table.

"Hey, do you want me to open these now, or later?", Elliot shouted to Olivia who was making her way out of the bedroom.

"Open them now,", Olivia replied while closing her robe and folding her arms, she watched him begin to carefully unwrap the presents.

The first present he opened was the smallest one, it was a brand new watch he'd seen and liked in one of the stores months ago, it was dark blue and silver. The second present was the second largest one, it was a brand new phone, the IPhone 4S, he needed a new phone and Olivia kept saying she'd want loads of pictures of the babies and be able to send them to everyone and Elliot's old phone kept crashing and it couldn't crash when she went into labour and Elliot not there. His last present was the biggest one, it was a sexy piece of lingerie in a Victoria's Secret box.

"That one's for both of us, when all this is over,", Olivia smiled.

"Aw, honey, thank you so much, I love them, it's too much,", Elliot blushed, overwhelmed by her kindness.

"Well, it's also for being so good and helpful with the pregnancy and all,", Olivia said as Elliot came over and kissed her.

"Thanks, what do you want for breakfast?", Elliot asked.

"Just some cereal and some smoothie please, not in the mood for hot food,", Olivia replied.

"Okay, then I need to head into the office, alright?", Elliot said handing Olivia her breakfast on the couch.

"Alright,", Olivia stated.

He made it into work for just before nine and went up the elevator to the office.

"Hey,", Elliot said to Don, Finn and Munch who were all gathered around a team table.

"Hey, Happy Birthday!", Munch said.

"Yeah, old timer!", Finn laughed.

"Morning, Happy Birthday Elliot,", Cragen said kindly.

"Thanks guys,", Elliot replied to the greetings.

"Here you go,", Munch said handing Elliot a plastic bag.

"Thanks, you didn't have to get me anything,", Elliot stated opening the bag to reveal a fancy leather jacket.

"This is just something small from me,", Finn told him also handing Elliot a bag.

"Oh, Finn, it's great, thanks!", Elliot said very pleased to find a New York Yankees Baseball shirt with 'Stabler' stitched onto the back and '6313', Elliot's badge number stitched in below the New York Yankees logo.

"No bother!", Finn said and Munch agreed.

"Here,", Cragen said handing him an envelope.

"Thank You Don,", Ellot said as he opened it and looked at the hundred dollar gift card for Elliot's favourite restaurant.

"Your welcome, it's from the whole team really,", Don replied.

"Thank you everyone, these gifts are amazing!", Elliot thanked them graciously.

Everyone finished up at six thirty because they were all going around to Elliot and Olivia's house because Olivia couldn't really leave the house, and order a chinese and chat and have a bit of fun, with no alcohol either because of Olivia.

"Okay, come on in,", Elliot said as he welcomed the three men into their apartment.

"Hey guys, how's it going?", Olivia asked as she hugged each of them due to her not being at work because of the pregnancy, she felt a bit out of the loop.

"Good, good, nothing much going on,", Finn replied.

"Hey you guys want some sodas?", Elliot asked heading towards the fridge.

"Please,", Don replied.

"Yeah, thanks,", Finn said.

"Sure,", Munch replied.

"How's those babies then?", Finn asked.

"Ready to pop! They're kicking me and eachother now and I'm flipping huge!", Olivia said rubbing her hands over her massive stomach.

"Yeah, we can see that!", Munch laughed.

"Hey, only I'm allowed to say I'm huge!", Olivia playfully hit him and gave him a small smile.

For the rest of the evening everyone sat and chatted and laughed, a quiet night in with friends, exactly what Liv needed and Elliot wanted. Everyone finally left at half twelve, Elliot was exhausted. Olivia walked into their bedroom first and Elliot followed two minutes later after turning off all the lights.

Elliot walked in to Olivia jumping out and kissing him passionately and repeatedly, Elliot couldn't stop her and didn't want to. She began pulling him over to the bed.

"We... Can't...", Elliot mumbled.

Olivia let go of him and moved slowly backwards and onto the bed and then unbuttoned her top to reveal her tanned cleavage just barely covered by a dark blue sexy, silky bra.

"Just once, nobody has to know, please, I've been dying the past seven months and it's your birthday,", Olivia tried to justify.

"We... uh... can't...", Elliot began and fumbled over the words even though he wanted to too, but the doctor said no, but he couldn't resist, he had no manpower when it came to Liv and sex, no wonder she's pregnant. No. He won't. He has to be strong. He restrains himself, with great difficulty.

"Come on, you know you want to,", Olivia enticed.

"Honey, I love you, and trust me I do, but we can't, the doctor said so, sorry, only a couple weeks left,", Elliot justified, painfully.

"Okay,", Olivia agreed and put on her top again.

They both lay on the bed together, thinking about what will happen in the next few weeks, they're going to have three little babies to look after...


	21. I'm Right Here

36 Weeks Pregnant...

"Uhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmm!", Olivia whined.

"What's wrong?", Elliot asked.

"I hate this!", Olivia shouted.

"Hate what?", Elliot asked again.

"This! Being huge and sore and stuck here by myself with absolutely nothing to do!", Olivia complained.

"Liv, I know it's tough and you'd rather be out doing something but you know you can't. Only four weeks left nnow okay, do you think you can stick it out for those kids in there?", Elliot smiled.

"Okay...", Olivia agreed.

"Hey, let's go,", Elliot said.

"Go where? I can't leave this place,", Olivia quiried.

"Out. We can go for a pizza if you want, you know, the place a couple blocks from the station. The one we went to before we kissed outside your building that night?", Elliot answered.

"Uh, okay. I'd loved to get out of here!", Olivia said pleased.

"Okay, I'll go get changed and we'll head out,", Elliot said.

"I'm gonna chage this shirt and I'll be ready,", Olivia stated.

Elliot came back with a blue long sleeved top which he rolled the sleeves up on, it was one of Liv's favourite shirts of his, it was tight along the arms and a little bit looser around his torso and some jeans. Olivia came back wearing a red maternity top and loose jeans.

"After you my lady,", Elliot smiled as he opened the door to the pizza place ten minutes later.

"Thank you,", Olivia said.

They both went and sat down at a small table against the wall.

"Okay, do you wanna get a large a half it?", Elliot asked.

"Sure, my half will have pepperoni and extra cheese,", Olivia stated.

"Okay, I'm having ham and extra cheese,", Elliot told her.

"Hey, can I help you guys?", a young waitress came and asked for their orders.

"Uh, yeah, a large pizza half with pepperoni and extra cheese and half with ham and extra cheese and two cokes please,", Elliot kindly answered.

"Sure, coming right up,", the waitress said, she came back moments later with the cokes.

"Thanks,", Olivia thanked her.

""Your pizza will be about ten minutes,", the waitress mentioned.

"Okay, great,", Elliot said.

The restaurant had maybe eight to ten customers in all and was a little run down but Elliot and Olivia enjoyed the food and it was only minutes away from the station.

"You feeling okay?", Elliot asked Olivia who was a little pale.

"Yeah, yeah, just a little crampy you know,", Olivia answered.

"Yeah, wow, they're so close now, four weeks of freedom, well for me anyway, you're stuck with cramps and bedrest,", Elliot laughed.

"Shut up!",Olivia laughed and tried to play hit him.

"How are you feeling about the whole birth part?", Elliot asked.

"Uh, I'm okay I suppose, a little worried about the pain but as long as all three come out healthy and happy, I'll be fine,", Olivia said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see them and name them too!", Elliot said excitedly.

"Ooh, yeah, I've been thinking about names too, but remember, we have to look at them and know first,", Olivia warned.

"Yeah, yeah. We got a pile of baby stuff now set up, I forgot to ask, do you have a hospital bag packed?", Elliot quiried.

"Yep, packed it last week, it's beside the front door in the apartment just in case,", Olivia answered.

"Good, here we go, I'm starving,", Elliot said as the waitress placed a large pizza down in front of them.

"Looks great, thanks,", Olivia said.

"Your welcome, enjoy!", the waitress said cheerfully.

"Ooh, I love me some cheesy pizza,", Elliot mumbled as he stuffed a long slice of pizza into his mouth.

"Ah,", Olivia shouted while clutching her stomach.

"Are you sure you're okay?", Elliot asked worriedly.

"The cramps just got a whole lot worse there, ah!", Olivia shouted even louder in pain.

"Liv, look at me I'm gonna take you to the doctor, maybe something's up,", Elliot said getting up and crouching beside Olivia and holding her hand.

"Ah! Oh my God! Elliot!", Olivia shouted with a shocked expression.

"What!? Honey what is it?", Elliot asked with concern.

"My water just broke...", Olivia said.

"Holy crap, okay, up we get, I'm taking you to the hospital right now! You're going into labour!", Elliot shouted while getting Olivia up from her seat as the waitress rushed over.

"Do you need help or an ambulance?", the young woman asked.

"No, no, here's the cash for the pizza sorry for the mess! Thanks, I'll take her in,", Elliot answered while throwing some cash on the table and helping Olivia out the door.

"Oh my god! Elliot I'm having three babies, right now, oh my god!", Olivia started to panic.

"Look at me! Olivia, look at me! I'm right here and I'm going to be right here for the rest of our lives okay, we can do this, you can do this!", Elliot encouraged.

"Okay, let's go!", Olivia calmed a bit and gave Elliot a small kiss as he began to dive the car in the direction of the hospital, at speed.


	22. I Hate You So Much Right Now!

Elliot crashed through the hospital entrance with Olivia clutching his arm and screaming in pain.

"Name?", the elderly nurse asked impatiently.

"Olivia Benson! Her water just broke, she's going into labour!", Elliot shouted in reply.

"Okay, calm down, let's get her into one of these wheel chairs, come on honey,", she took Olivia and set her gently down into one of the hospital wheel chairs and began wheeling her down the long hospital corridor, closely followed by Elliot.

"Ahhhh!", Olivia screamed clutching her stomach again.

"So, your water has broke, have you begun having contractions?", the nurse asked Olivia during her screaming break.

"What do you think?!", Olivia shouted at the woman angrily.

"By the sound of things, they're about three to five minutes apart, you're moving quickly. Let's get you undressed and into this bed,", the nurse said as they arrived in the hospital bedroom.

"El, you need to call Finn or Don or Munch and get them to bring my over night bag from the apartment and would you mind grabbing me some water?", Olivia asked when she calmed down a little.

"Sure, no bother. Will you be okay here for a few minutes?", Elliot asked kind of worried and a little nervous.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just get back soon okay? I'm a little scared,", Olivia confessed.

"Honey, I'll be right back, I love you,", Elliot whispered and then kissed Olivia before he left.

"Hello?", Finn picked up his phone and said.

"Hey, Finn, it's Elliot. Olivia's gone into labour and we're at the hospital here, can you run around to our apartment and grab her overnight bag next to the front door?", Elliot fumbled through the sentence quickly.

"Yeah, sure, congrats, I'll be right over,", Finn answered happily.

"Hi?", Munch answered his cell phone.

"Hey, John, it's Elliot, I just wanted to let you know, Liv's gone into labour so we're at the hospital here,", Elliot said.

"Congratulations, I'll get changed and make it over it about twenty minutes,", Munch replied.

"Don Cragen,", Cragen mumbled as he answered his mobile phone.

"Don. It's Elliot. Olivia's gone into labour, we're at the hospital, if you wanted to know,", Elliot spoke.

"I'll be right over, congratulations, Daddy,", Cragen laughed.

"They're not here yet Don!", Elliot smirked.

Elliot went to the vending machine and grabbed two bottles of water and rushed back to Olivia's room, she was sitting in her hospital gown on the bed, covered in blankets, caressing her stomach.

"You, okay? Here's your water,", Elliot asked.

"I'm good, they gave me a pain killer and they're sending the midwife in now, thanks,", Olivia answered.

Five minutes later a familiar face entered the room.

"Hey there, cowboy!", Dirk shouted ecstatically and sat down in the doctor's chair and moved to the end of Olivia's bed and winked at Elliot once again.

"Woah, wo-ho-ho, what do you think you're doing?", Elliot asked the strange man from the baby shop who they'd met weeks before.

"I''m here to check Olivia's dilation,", Dirk answered with a smile.

"No, no. Get the hell out of here and away from my girlfriend, we're waiting on the midwife. Come in here again and I kick your ass to hell and back!", Elliot shouted angrily.

"Who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, Mr Cranky Pants! I am the midwife silly! The baby shop is only part time,", Dirk laughed.

"No. Get out! I'm not letting you give birth to my babies or go anywhere near my family!", Elliot shouted once again.

"I'm sorry, Dirk, Elliot usually isn't this angry, but, I would rather have someone else be my midwife if you don't mind. Where's Nancy, my original midwife?", Olivia asked kindly.

"Okay, no problem, she's down the hall I'll go out and find her for you,", Dirk smiled and walked out while checking out Elliot's ass.

"Oh my god! I'm not letting that creep anywhere near us again, I might of actually murdered someone if you didn't get him to go find Nancy!", Elliot laughed wiping the sweat from his face.

"You need to calm down, you're not the own pushing three kids out her ass!", Olivia giggled.

"Hi, Olivia, I only got the call you were in a few minutes ago, sorry about that!", Nancy apoligised when she walked in the room with Dirk at her heels.

"There we go, all sorted!", Dirk smiled.

"Thank you Dirk,", Olivia said.

"Your welcome. See you later, handsome!", Dirk whipered to Elliot, licked his lips and winked one more time before prancing off into the bright corridor.

"I swear, I'm gonna hurt that kid!", Elliot mumbled to Olivia.

"Well, it looks like you're six centimetres dilated, well on your way, this may be a fast birth,", Nancy encouraged.

"Great, thanks,", Olivia spoke.

Nancy left as Finn, Munch and Don walked in.

"Here we go, one over night bag, special delivery to Miss Benson,", Finn smiled.

"Congratulations,", Munch said, handing Elliot some balloons and three stuffed toys.

"Here, congratulations,", Cragen said also handing Olivia three baby blankets, two with power rangers and one with teddy bears on it.

"Aww, they're gorgeous! Thanks guys!", Olivia said happily.

"I loved power rangers as a kid!", Elliot laughed.

"Ah!", Olivia sat up a bit as she went through another contraction.

"You okay?", Finn asked.

"Just another contraction, these things are getting worse!", Olivia complained.

Finn, Munch and Cragen said they were going to grab some coffees and be back in a while and Nancy came in to check on Olivia.

"Okay, let's take a look, how are the contractions Olivia?", Nancy quiried.

"Getting more painful and frequent, like every minute or two now,", Olivia answered.

"Okay, eight centimetres, we'll be able to start pushing very soon, within the next twenty minutes to half hour, these babies aren't taking their time to hang about!", Nancy smiled.

"Wow, this is going much faster than I'd hoped!", Olivia said worriedly holding Elliot's hand.

"It's okay, all pregnancies are different, it's fine,", Elliot reassured her.

Finn and the gang returned ten minutes later.

"So, Liv, you ready to shove these puppies out?", Finn asked.

"Great image there Finn! But, uh, yeah, I'm a little scared though,", Olivia replied.

"Don't worry, you'll be great, you're stronger than half those guys in the station!", Cragen stated.

"Yeah. No worries!", Munch agreed.

"Ahh! This one's a bad one!", Olivia shouted with another contraction.

"Squeeze my hand, it's okay,", Elliot encouraged.

"Ow! That one was the worst yet!", Olivia said.

"Okay, it might be time,", Nancy walked back in once again.

"We mighht need to step out,", Finn said as he turned to Cragen and Munch.

"Yep, you will, you're at ten centimetres, Olivia, it's time to start pushing. You ready for this?", Nancy asked.

"Uh, yeah, a little nervous but let's go for it,", Olivia replied strongly.

Finn, Munch and Cragen made their way out of the room and Olivia sat up to hear what she had to do and get ready to push, Elliot was holding her hand.

"Okay, Olivia, during the next contraction, I'm gonna need you to start pushing,", Nancy told her.

"Okay, ah!", Olivia screamed as the next contraction hit.

"Push!", Nancy shouted.

"Come on, Liv! You can do it, push!", Elliot encouraged.

Olivia pushed as hard as she could and the baby was half way out, the next contractions came a couple seconds later.

"Come on Olivia, push!", Nancy shouted again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ", Olivia screamed.

"He's out, the first little boy!", Nancy said as she held him up for both Elliot and Olivia to see.

"He's perfect,", Elliot said.

"Aw, he's gorgeous!", Olivia teared up.

"Okay, Olivia, there's still two more of these beautiful babies to come along okay, time to push,", Nancy said.

"Okay, ahhhhh!", Olivia screamed.

"Ahhhh! My hand!", Elliot shouted along with Olivia as she was crushing his hand.

"Here we go, baby number two is out! Olivia relax for a minute, you're doing great, one more. This is your baby girl!", Nancy cheered.

"She's amazing!", Olivia smiled.

"Wow, our little girl,", Elliot sighed.

"Olivia, last time and we're done okay, one more and go!" Nancy shouted for the last time.

"AHHHHHH! I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!", Olivia screamed at Elliot as she grabbed him by his shirt.

"One more push, this one's a little stubborn!" Nancy mentioned.

"Arggghhhh!", Olivia shouted as she pushed for the last time.

"The last one, baby number three, a little boy,", Nancy announced as she held him up to show Elliot and Olivia.

"Our babies, they're all here, they're all okay!", Elliot said gladly.

"We're all okay, everyone's healthy and happy,", Olivia smiled and Elliot kissed her while clutching his hand, due to Olivia's strength, was quite painful.

"You know, you're very strong!", Elliot laughed as he showed her his hand.

"Yeah, you might want to get that checked out, wouldn't be the first time the father got a broken finger or two!", Nancy giggled.

"Thanks!", Elliot smiled.

"Do you want to hold them?", Nancy asked.

"Yes!" Olivia answered excitiedly.

Nancy walked over with one baby and two other attending nurses followed with the other two, Olivia was handed the first little boy and Elliot had the little girl and other little boy in each arm.

"Wow, they're so perfect, this one looks exactly like her mama!", Elliot said as the the little girl in his arms tried to grab his nose.

"This fella's got your face, I can see it in him,", Olivia smiled at the preciosu thing in her arms.

"Well this one's got your face but he has my eyes,", Elliot smiled at the other baby in his arms.

"They're here Elliot, it doesn't feel real!", Olivia whispered.

"I'll go call the guys in,", Elliot said as he put the babies down in the little cribs.

Elliot came back two minutes later with Finn, Cragen and Munch.

"Guys, they're beautiful!", Cragen said as he held his god son in his arms.

"Yeah, this one's a little spark!", Finn said as the little girl tried to grab his nose too.

"This one is so quiet,", Munch said holding the other baby boy in his arms.

"Thanks,", Olivia said.

"Okay, names?", Finn asked.

"Elliot you can name the last boy, I know you had an idea,", Olivia mentioned.

"Okay, his name will be Daniel Christopher Stabler, that's Don's God son,", Elliot decided.

"Elliot that's a great name!", Olivia said pleased.

"Okay, your turn, the baby girl,", Elliot said.

"Finn, your God daughter will be called Maisy Olivia Stabler,", Olivia said.

"You used the name I told you about, my best friend, Bridge Carson's sister was called Maisy, they were my best friends growing up. Bridge went to the academy with me,", Elliot mentioned.

"Yeah, I liked Finn's idea about calling her after me too,", Olivia said.

"Okay, last baby, how 'bout you do the first name and I'll do second?", Elliot asked.

"Sure, that doctor who helped us after the car accident, I liked his name so Nicolas,", Olivia decided.

"That's a cool name and how about Benjamin for the second name?", Elliot said.

"That's a cute name!", Olivia said happily.

"Okay so it's Danny, Maisy and Nic Stabler?", Elliot concluded.

"Yep, our babies!", Olivia smiled.

"They're great guys!", Munch said.

"Yeah, we'll give you some time alone with them,", Don said.

"Thanks,", Elliot said.

Elliot was holding Nic while Olivia had Maisy and Danny.

"Hey, these babies are tired, Nic's falling asleep on me here, do you want me to put them in the cribs?", Elliot quiried.

"Okay, I think we all need a sleep!", Olivia agreed.

Elliot placed them all gently into their cribs and sat back down on the chair next to Olivia's bed and fell straight to sleep, Olivia couldn't sleep, she was too hungry and she knew there was a vending machine just outside. She decided to grab some change from Elliot's jacket lying next to him, she checked the first pocket, nothing, she checked the second and she pulled out a small box. In curiuosity, she opened it to reveal a beautiful silver engagement ring with a saphire gem...


	23. To Protect And Serve

She looked at him with curiousity and a certain unknowingness of the world around her, of anything or anyone, she was brand new, completely unaware of the harsh truths and rough world around her. There wasn't a care in the world and those two giant, loving, warm things who held her and her brothers were going to keep it that way for as long as possible, to protect and serve, that's their oath and that is what they shall do.

Elliot was staring at the little girl in his arms wondering what she was going to grow up and do, grow up and be, she had everything and everyone to choose from, a fresh start. In some ways Elliot felt that that's what it feels like with Olivia, a new start, a better beginning.

"Hey, you okay?", Elliot asked a freshly woken Olivia.

"Uh, yeah, a little tired I suppose. How are my little munchkins?", Olivia smiled as she watched Elliot hlding their child, it made her so happy and at peace. Olivia then remembered about what she found last night, the ring.

"They're great, this one was squirming all over the place, a real curious one we got here,", Elliot laughed.

"Elliot, can I ask you something?", Olivia asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure, let me put Maisy down here first,", Elliot said tucking the little wiggling thing into a small crib.

"Um, last night, after you fell asleep. I wanted to grab a snack from the vending machine, and I went to grab some change out of your pocket and I found something in there. I found the ring, Elliot,", Olivia said.

"Oh, well, you kinda ruined the suprise but there's no better time than the present,", Elliot mumbled.

"Wait. What?!", Olivia pondered.

Elliot grabbed the ring from his pocket and gradually got down onto one knee with the biggest grin on his face.

"Olivia Benson, I have loved you since the day I met you, your unique style, your stubbornness, your way with victims and your bravery in the face of everything, you can conquer anything. I may have been married when I met you but I still loved you as a friend and somewhere deep down I truly loved you, you're my best friend, my partner and my girlfriend all rolled up in one, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Liv, without you there's nothing, you and my kids, you are my all. I love you so much, and I will for the rest of my life, now will you be my wife?", Elliot said poeticly, with a humble smile on his face.

"Oh my god! El! Yes, yes of course!", Olivia exasperated speechlessly.

"Thank god, I don't know what I would have done if you had said no!", Elliot laughed and gave Olivia a kiss and they both hugged.

Elliot handed Olivia the ring and she put it on her finger, a perfect fit.

"El, it's just right! How long have you had the ring?", Olivia asked.

"You know the night we kissed, well I've had it in my pocket since the very next day,", Elliot proclaimed.

"El! You were going to propose that whole time?!", Olivia asked shocked.

"Well, I knew I loved you, just took a while to figure it out and I thought it would just be stupid wasting even more time not being together so I got a ring for when I plucked up the courage to pop the question,", Elliot replied.

"Who knew you were a romantic?", Olivia giggled.

"Certainly not me!", Elliot smiled.

"The ring is beautiful, thank you,", Olivia said.

"I think the babies wanna see too!", Elliot said softly as he grabbed hold of two and handed Maisy to Olivia as he held his little boys after going and lifting Nic.

"Yeah, Momma and Dadda are gonna have a big wedding and you three are going to be the little ring barers and flower girl, aren't you?", Olivia cooed at her babies.

"If they can walk by then, sure,", Elliot agreed.

"Hey guys!", Finn, Munch and Cragen said as they walked in one after another.

"Hey! We've got some news for you!", Olivia said excitedly.

"OH! Please tell me you didn't get her pregnant again!", Finn laughed.

"NO!", Elliot smirked.

"We're engaged!", Olivia announced.

"Wayyy! Well done!", Munch said.

"Congrats guys!", Finn said hugging Elliot.

"Congratulations,", Cragen said as he hugged Olivia.

"I can see best stag night ever in the headlines!", Finn joked.


	24. Houdini's Car Seat

"Hey, you ready to get out of here?", Elliot asked Olivia who was packing her bag.

"Uh, yep. You got them all strapped in?", Olivia asked as she turned around to see all of her babies strapped up in their three seater pram.

"Yep,", Elliot stated proudly.

"Then let's go home, remember, we've gotta call that guy about the house,", Olivia reminded him.

"Yeah, we'll do it as soon as we get home,", Elliot smiled.

Elliot pushed the babies in their pram out the door of the hospital closely followed by Olivia.

"Okay, so I think that's how that works,", Elliot said giving a puzzled look Houdini's car seat, in Elliot's head was what it was.

"Yeah, there we go,", Olivia smiled as she placed the other two babies in their car seats in the car.

"Okay, home we go,", Elliot smiled once again.

"What are you smiling at?", Olivia questioned Elliot.

"Oh, nothing, just happy to get the babies home,", Elliot answered.

"Okayy,", Olivia said curiously.

Elliot was drivig in the complete opposite direction of their appartment.

"El, where are we going?", Olivia asked, really confused now.

"Just wait and see,", Elliot smirked.

Elliot drove up the drive way of the big, beautiful house they had looked at weeks ago. Olivia looked at the front yard where a "SOLD" sign stood.

"Elliot, you didn't?!", Olivia screamed.

"Yeah, I kinda did,", Elliot smiled as Olivia ran over and kissed him.

"It's amazing, one of the best suprises ever!", Olivia said ecstaticly.

"Let's bring the kids inside and take a look,", Elliot stated.

"Okay,", Olivia replied in shock as she lifted Danny out and put him in the pram followed by Elliot putting Maisy and Nic in.

"After you,", Elliot said.

"Oh my goodness! You've already put everything in?!", Olivia was completely stunned at the new tvs and new furniture and new toys and new everything.

"Yeah, Captain let me off work so I could get it all finished before the triplets came,", Elliot chuckled.

"I love it! I love you!", Olivia ran over and gave him a big kiss.

"Let's look at the babies room,", Elliot said as he began to carry them up the stairs closely followed by Olivia at his heels.

"It's so beautiful!", Olivia complimented as they walked in to the bright yellow room with three cribs and brand new toys, a changing table and a rocking chair.

"It all turned out quite well,", Elliot said modestly.

"It's just perfect and the other kids rooms are great looking too, is this our room?", Olivia asked as he entered the green and purple bedroom with a dressing table and a fantastic view and a fancy bed and bed sheets to match.

"Yep,", Elliot answered.

"Elliot! Wow! I'm speechless,", Olivia exasperated.

"The kitchen and all is set up all fancy and the back yard has that swing set and stuff, so it's pretty perfect,", Elliot said.

"It's very perfect, thank you so much, I love you so much, you know that. These babies are the luckiest kids on the planet to have a Daddy like you, you're so amazing!", Olivia smiled at Elliot and gave him a soft kiss.


	25. Once I Grow Breasts

**Thank you all so much for all the amazing reviews, don't worry about me being late sometimes, if I'm finished, you'll know. If there are spelling mistakes I apoligise, I am wearing a plaster on one of my fingers. By the way, do you guys have any ideas on what story I could do next, maybe another tv program you'd like?**

**Maureen is 18, Kathleen is 16, Dick and Elizabeth are 14 and Elliot Jr is 2 years old, for future reference in this story, oh and Elliot worked with Bridge in placement for three years before he joined the army, Bridge's hometown, Toronto, Canada.**

"Morning,", Elliot said walking into the huge tiled kitchen to find Olivia feeding Danny, he had Nic and Maisy in his arms as they woke him up not moments before. Danny had too woken Olivia up but he had always been the first up out of the three.

"Hey, I'm so tired, Danny has me up at 5:30, every morning this week, I don't see why you can't get him and me get the other two once in a while!", Olivia questioned.

"Oh, I will, once I grow breasts that is, he'd still be crying right now if I got up and took him,", Elliot laughed.

"Shut Up!", Olivia smirked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, the kids are coming round this afternoon,", Elliot mentioned.

"Oh, okay, they can meet the babies,", Olivia concluded.

"Yeah, that's the idea and they can get a bit more set up in their new rooms and stuff,", Elliot also mentioned.

"That'll be good for them, and Kathy, I'm sure she's ready for a break from them all!", Olivia joked.

"I'm sure she is, but then we have eight kids to take care of and 4 under the age of three!", Elliot said unamusedly.

"Yeah, that's gonna be hard work,", Olivia realised.

5 Hours Later...

"Oh my god! Dad, they're so beautiful!", Kathleen stated as she held Maisy in her arms gently.

"This one's my favourite!", Maureen commented holding Danny.

"They're so cute!", Elizabeth and Dick agreed as Elizabeth cradled Nic.

"Well, handy enough, Kathleen, you're holding your goddaughter and same with Elizabeth and Maureen!", Elliot smirked.

"Oh! That's so cool, who are the godfather's?",Elizabeth asked.

"Well, Maureen and Donald Cragen are Danny's godparents, Kathleen and Finn are Maisy's godparents and you and Munch are Nic's godparents...", Olivia answered.

"Hey! What about me?!", Dick questioned.

"Sorry, Dick, not this time, maybe next time", Elliot apoligised.

"Hey, you planning for another, well you can give birth and take care of that one all by yourself!", Olivia joked.

"Haha! Hey, you guys want sandwiches?", Elliot asked everyone.

"Sure, thanks,", everyone replied as Elliot walked into the kitchen, the phone rang, he picked it up.

"Hello?", Elliot answered.

"Hi, is this the Stabler residence?", the voice on the other end of the phone asked in a casual tone.

"Uh, yes,", Elliot replied.

"Hi, is Elliot Stabler there?", the man asked.

"This is Elliot,", Elliot said.

"Elliot! It's Bridge! Bridge Carson from when we were kids, you know, the academy?!", Bridge shouted ecstaticly.

"Bridge! Oh, I've haven't talked to you in ages! What's going on?", Elliot asked shocked.

"Well, I'm in New York here for a few days and I thought we'd catch up?", Bridge wondered.

"Sure! Why don't you come around to the house and meet my kids and my new girlfriend, well really fiancee?", Elliot smiled.

"Wow, moved on that quick? I'll be by within the hour, see you soon buddy!", Bridge answered.

"Okay, see you soon, bye!", Elliot smirked, he was glad to be able to see his old friend again.

"Hey, who was that?", Olivia asked as she walked in to help him with the lunch.

"Uh, Bridge, he's coming by now too,", Elliot smiled.

"Oh, Bridge from the academy?", Olivia pondered.

"Yep, wow, it'll be great to see him again, he can meet the babies, and you!", Elliot stated.

"We'll make sandwiches for him too then, it'll be cool to finally meet the infamous Bridge Carson!", Olivia laughed.

25 Minutes Later...

*Ding Dong*

"Hey!", Elliot shouted as he opened the door to find the handsome man in the door way, he had dark brown spiked up hair with bright blue eyes and a toned body, not quite as tall Elliot but not much shorter.

"Hey!", Bridge replied as he stepped forward and hugged the muscular man in front of him.

"Come in,", Elliot said as he opened the door further and the younger man walked in.

"Wow, nice place,", Bridge said staring at the designer ceiling of the mansion like house.

"Thanks, you're gonna see why we need such a big house in a minute but, first I'd like to introduce you to my fiancee. Bridge, this Olivia Benson, my police partner and my wife to be, oh and the mother of my children,", Elliot smiled.

"Wow! Hi, nice to meet you! Elliot I can see it in this one,", Bridge smiled as he hugged Olivia.

"See what?", Elliot asked.

"It. I can see the love, right here, I, of course saw it with you and Kathy but really it was forced love but you'd would have stayed there forever. This, this is forever and eternal and is just there. Trust me I was there for the first wedding!", Bridge smiled.

"Thanks,", Olivia said, quite taken aback from his sudden outburst.

"Well, would you like to meet the kids?", Elliot asked as he led Bridge into the sitting room where all the kids were.

"Yeah, sure,", Bridge answered.

"Okay, everybody, this is Bridge. Bridge this is my family, Maureen, Kathleen, Richard and Elizabeth and little Elliot junior. Then there's Olivia and I's triplets, Nic, Maisy and Danny,", Elliot introduced.

"Oh, I see why you needed a mansion. Hey guys, I was still here when the twins were born and a phone call when Eli arrived but you didn't tell me about the tripets!", Bridge questioned Elliot.

"Sorry! They were only born two week ago and there's three of them so I could hardly pick up the phone!", Elliot laughed.

"Hey, Bridge, do wanna come out and have a chat in the kitchen we've got food and stuff made up?", Olivia asked kindly.

"Sure, thank you,", Bridge replied.

"So, how's everything up in Canada?", Elliot asked.

"Good, good, when you left I got promoted to your position then another guy left and I became team leader because the old team leader beacame outr sergeant, it's very confusing,", Bridge smirked.

"Good for you,", Elliot smiled.

"Hey, if you guys ever need a break and I mean, ever, come up and visit, I could look after the kids and you could go out and have a nice time by yourselves, no babies,", Bridge offered.

"For now, I think we're good, but if we ever do need a break I won't hesitate to call,", Elliot promised.

"EW!", there was a distant echo from the next room.

"Looks like it's changing time, never a break with eight kids man!", Elliot laughed.

"Well, I don't even have a girlfriend so be glad,", Bridge said.

"Trust me, I am,", Elliot promised.


	26. I'll Rejoice The Day

**Sorry for the long wait, been busy trying to get back into routine for school and stuff! **

"Uhhhhh...", Elliot moaned.

"What's up?", Finn asked.

"I'll rejoice the day...", Elliot mentioned.

"What day?", Munch queried confusedly.

"The day the work is done!", Elliot smirked.

"That day'll never come, certainly not in this business!", Finn huffed.

"Yeah, us humans will work until the end of the world!", Munch agreed.

Elliot was bored and fed up, it was his second day back at work and he missed Liv and the kids. There were hardly any cases and a ton of random witnesses that lead nowhere as well as hobo's coming in and making statements just for a place to sleep.

"I wonder how Liv's getting on with the babies,", Elliot questioned.

"I'm sure she's fine!", Munch encouraged.

"Yeah,", Elliot agreed although a little worried.

*Ring Ring*

"Hello, Detective Stabler?", Ellio answered his phone.

"Hi, this is the BeyBee store, your blankets and baby items are ready for pick up,", a woman on the other end of the phone said.

"Oh, thank you, I'll pick them up within the hour, bye,", Elliot smiled.

"Your welcome, bye,", the woman spoke as they simultaneiously hung up the phone.

"Great,", Elliot said as he put his phone down.

"What? Who was that?", Finn asked.

"Just got a specially made present for each of the babies,", Elliot replied.

"Cute, what did you get them?", Munch asked.

"It's a suprise!", Elliot smiled.

"Okay! I was just asking!", Munch laughed.

"Hey, I'm done, I'll see you guys later,", Elliot said as he got up from his desk, grabbed his jacket and headed for the elevators.

"See ya!", Finn mentioned.

"Bye,", Munch spoke.

Elliot jumped into his car, it was pouring rain outside, he began to drive to the BeyBee store down town. He thought he may as well go and grab dinner for them too.

"Hi, Elliot Stabler, I was told my package was ready?", Elliot said as he jogged into the store, in from the lashing rain.

"Yes, Mr Stabler, here we go and you paid before hand, yes?", the cashier asked.

"Uh, yeah,", Elliot replied.

"That's everything then, thank you and come again soon!", the cashier cheered.

"Thanks, bye,", Elliot shouted as he ran out into the rain again and into his car.

"I hope the babies like these,", Elliot told himself.

Elliot grabbed a takeaway from Olivia's favourite place and arrived home just before seven thirty.

"Hey, where'd you get to?", Olivia questioned as she cradled Danny.

"Just grabbed us some dinner and had to run an errand, sorry,", Elliot apoligised setting the bags onto the table.

"Oh, it's okay, the other two are already asleep, Danny's always last asleep and first awake!", Olivia laughed as the small boy gazed up at her dazily.

"Here, I'll take him, you get something to eat,", Elliot smiled as he too his son into his arms and held him with love.

"Thanks, my favourite!", Olivia said stuffing her face with the food.

"Hey, I got the babies a little present each!", Elliot mentioned as he kissed his sleeping son in his arms.

"Ooh, what'd you get?", Olivia asked.

"See for yourself,", Elliot answered and nodded his head in the direction of the white bag on the table as he put Danny into a crib.

"Awww! Little custom made blankets!", Olivia cooed.

"Yeah, look what it says,", Elliot walked over and showed Olivia what was stitched onto each blanket.

"Danny - "God is my Judge" - Loyal, Caring and Responsible,", Olivia read aloud off the first blanket she removed from the bag.

"That's Danny's it's the meaning of his name and a prediction of what he'll be like, supposedly,", Elliot smiled as he went over and took it from Olivia to look at it himself.

"Elliot they're beautiful!",Olivia sighed.

"I thought they might be cute and come in handy,", Elliot said modestly.

"Maisy - "Pearl" - Strong Willed, Hard Working and Stubborn,", Olivia spoke from the second blanket she held and then handed to Elliot.

"I hope they grow up to be like this or even better!", Elliot smiled.

"Of course they will, they've got us as parents, what could go wrong!?" Olivia laughed.

"Haha!", Elliot smirked.

"Nic - "People Of Victory" - Ambitious, Enthusiastic and Successful,", Olivia read from the last blanket and she walked over and gave Elliot a grateful kiss and a hug.

"Your welcome!", Elliot thanked after her hot kiss, with tongue.

"Want something to eat?", Olivia asked after the kiss.

"Or, we could take this upstairs before the babies wake up?", Elliot winked suggestively.

"I wish, but looks like Danny already stirring and I'm so tired. Maybe tomorrow night, okay sweetie?", Olivia apoligised.


	27. A Scotch Or Three

**Sorry for the wait once again, don't worry about it being complete, trust me, it's far from it. I've got it all noted and the story will end on the 50th chapter, if all goes well. Thanks for the support. Laura, x.**

"Okay, off we go,", Elliot said cheerfully as he reversed out of the parking space in front of there house.

"I hope they're okay,", Olivia said worriedly.

"They'll be fine! It's their first check up and vaccines, no problem!", Elliot encouraged.

"Okay,", Olivia half heartedly agreed.

*Beep*

They were sitting in the waiting area of the Health Centre, it was an older stingy sort of place, with yellow walls, but yellower than when first applied due to age. It smelt of medical alcohol and paint mixed with grass and a leather sort of scent; it was a little discouraging but Elliot's old friend worked there and he'd rather have a friend go near his kids with needles than a stranger. The electronic sign with red lighted lettering beeped with a name every few minutes to signal the patient that their doctor was ready.

*Beep*

The names of the babies emerged from the sign next, Elliot led the way to Dr. Valley's room carrying Danny in his arms and Maisy in the baby carrier and Olivia followed with Nic in his carrier.

"Hey, Elliot,", Michael Valley extended his hand to his old colleague.

"Hey, Michael, how are you? Haven't seen you since we left the marines!", Elliot smiled as he shook Michael's hand.

"I'm good, married now myself and a baby on the way,", Michael replied.

"Congrats,", Elliot said happily as he sat down on a chair next to Olivia.

"Well, we're not here to talk about my babies, we're here for these little gems!", Michael cooed as Elliot handed him Danny.

"Yep, their first check up and vacines and stuff,", Elliot smiled.

"No bother, sorry for being so rude, I never even introduced myself!", Michael apoligised as he again extended his hand in Olivia's direction.

"No, no, you're fine. I'm Olivia,", Olivia said.

"Hi, Olivia, nice to meet you, I'm Michael Valley,", Michael said as he shook her hand.

"The last time we were togther, I had a kid on the way with a different woman!", Elliot laughed.

"Yeah, Kathy, wasn't it? I never asked, how's she and the kid,", Michael asked as he listened to little Danny's heartbeat.

"Good, we actually had five, before the divorce and sort of during and well it's complicated, Maureen, she's eighteen now, our first kid, the Kathleen, sixteen, the twins, Richard and Elizabeth, forteen and then little Elliot Jr, he's two, soon three,", Elliot smiled.

"Wow, you've been busy since the last time we talked! Now, how'd you meet this one?", Michael smiled as he looked up and nodded at Olivia while weighing Danny.

"Oh, Liv is my partner in the force, 15 years almost, I guess you could say, I've always loved her! We gave in maybe a year ago and we went on a few dates, not without bumps and 10 months ago she told me she was pregnant and these three came along just over a month ago,", Elliot smiled happily.

"That's fantastic, okay, so what do we call these three then?", Michael asked as he rubbed Danny stomach to distract him as he injected him with the vaccines.

"Oh, well, you've got Danny, Elliot has Maisy and this is Nic,", Olivia replied after blushing at Elliot's tale of their relationship and then looking down at the little sleepy thing in her arms.

"Well, there's Danny done, who's next, I think I'll take Nic, before he falls asleep on us,", The docto laughed as Olivia handed him Nic in return of Danny.

"Actually, Mike, we're engaged,", Elliot mentioned.

" Congratulations, when's the big day?", Michael asked curiously.

"Uh, not quite sure yet, only proposed the day after the babies were born and been a little busy since!", Elliot joked.

"Very good, great timing there!", Michael laughed as he completed the same check up on Nic and handed him to Elliot, who then placed Maisy with him.

"Thanks, I know, I wouldn't have down it then and there if nosy, over here, hadn't went rummaging through my jacket!", Elliot joked and nodded at Olivia.

"Shut up!", Olivia laughed as she gave Elliot as nudge.

"Haha! Well, looks like these three are in great condition, put on a good amount of weight, they're happy and healthy. That's that done and dusted!", Michael smiled as he handed Elliot Maisy.

"Thank you so much Michael, and nice to meet you!", Olivia said as she picked up the carrier holding Nic and started to head towards the door, followed by Elliot.

"Yeah, Mike, thanks, look, keep an eye in the mail for your invitation okay!", Elliot smiled as he shook the man's hand and walked out after Olivia, carrying Maisy and Danny in their carriers.

"Your welcome, bye!", Michael metioned as they left.

They both began walking down the long yellow corridor towards the entrance.

"He's lovely,", Olivia praised.

"Yeah, great guy, real gentleman,", Elliot agreed.

"And, no fuss with their injections either, i'm so pleased to have that over and don...", Olivia stopped her sentence, shocked.

"What?", Elliot asked before he turned the corner after Olivia to see Kathy standing right in front of her.

Everything went quiet, it was a scared and awkward silence but was soon broken with Kathy's harsh tone of voice.

"Elliot,", Kathy said in greeting them.

"Uh, Kathy,", Elliot replied in response, not quite sure what to say.

"Hi, Kathy how are you?", Olivia asked as she tried to break the tension.

"Fine,", Kathy replied harshly again and then give a look of disapproval towards the babies being carried by the two adults in front of her.

"What are you doing here?", Elliot asked.

"None of your business, so are these the new ones?", Kathy asked with a scowl on her face.

"The new ones?! Theses are our kids, Danny, Nic and Maisy, it you wanted to know. You can't honestly be upset or annoyed about me moving on! You're the one who wanted the divorce in the first place, not that I didn't agree after a while but come on, you have no right to throw me being happy and being with someone else in my face! So, if you don't have anything good to say then you can leave me, my fiancee and our children alone, thank you very much!", Elliot shouted and then stormed out of the building and striaght past Kathy, followed by Olivia.

"EL! El! You can't leave it like that!", Olivia shouted as she grabbed his arm.

"Sure as hell I can, she has no right, so screw her!", Elliot said angrily.

"Elliot. She has no one, no one and now you've got me and these precious babies and she's just stuck with your 'other' kids, you can't leave it like that, your not like that...", Olivia reasoned.

Elliot sighed and thought about it, she was right, he would be the bigger person. He's not like this.

"Fine,", he agreed as he put the babbies quickly into the car and walked briskly back into the Health Centre, Kathy was slowly making her way down the corridor and wiping a tear from her eye as Elliot caught up to her.

"What do you want!? Leave me alone!", Kathy nudged him away.

"Wait, Kathy, wait, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I know you don't really have anyone right now and it's tough having 5 kids to take care of pretty much by yourself, i'm sorry,", Elliot apoligised.

"Huh, not like I haven't had to do it before! You were always gone, always!", Kathy shouted.

"And i'm sorry that I was, but we can't fix what was broken from the start, but you can't blame me for moving on!", Elliot explained.

"I know, but it was so fast, you have an entire new family now, and I'm just sitting there in bed alone, and it hurts Elliot, it hurts!", Kathy cried out emotionally.

"I hurt for a long time before that! When you took the kids away, I was truly alone! I know it was fast, and trust me it was not our intention! But you've gotta realise, we couldn't have kept breaking up and hurting eachother, as well as the kids just to get back together again because the pain became too much! It wasn't fair on us or the kids!", Elliot reasoned.

"I know, I know, I just don't think I'll ever truly get over you or you and Olivia, I can't!", Kathy said.

"I know you can't right now but give yourself time, take time for yourself this weekend, go out with friends, watch a movie, go to a spa, just relax when I've got the kids, okay?", Elliot cheered.

"Okay, but to do that I just need you to answer me one question, it's been nagging me ever since you and Olivia started dating, okay?", Kathy asked wipingg the tears from her eyes.

"Okay,", Elliot agreed.

"When we were married, did you love Olivia? And I want the truth Elliot!", Kathy asked angrily.

"I, uh, well, I don't know!", Elliot answered obscurely.

As soon as those words left his mouth Kathy's mouth dropped open and she gave him a full smack across the left hand side of his face and she walked quickly and angrily into the ladies bathroom.

"Ah!", Elliot shouted as he held his face in pain, he knew, he couldn't make this any better or at least, not right now so he too left and returned to his car outside.

"Well, how'd it go?", Olivia asked.

"How do you think it went!?", Elliot said as he pointed to the red hand mark on his face.

"Ouch, what the hell did you do!?", Olivia questioned.

"Well, I thought I was doing well then she asked me if during our marriage did I love you and she asked for the truth,", Elliot started to explain.

"And? What'd you say?!", Olivia asked.

"Well, I didn't know what to say so I said I didn't know and she slapped me!", Elliot finished.

"EL! You should've said no!", Olivia put her face in her palms.

"Well, then I wouldn't have been telling the truth!", Elliot justified.

"But, it would have given her peace of mind to move on with her life! You're an idiot sometimes, you know that?", Olivia explained.

" Oh, crap!", Elliot said.

Kathy finished crying and decided to leave the bathroom and go pick up the medicine for Eli's rash and get home as soon as possible. She thought to herself, how could she hate someone so much right now but still inside love them just the same. It was ludicris! Elliot was wrong, she did have a right to be mad, their whole marriage was a sham! And he was the reason, that rat bastard led her along for the past twenty years of her life and he didn't deserve that woman or those babies, he doesn't deserve their kids, she was the one who put the in time and effort with them and did all the homeworks and the late feeds and the sick days, it was her while he was at work drooling over her, he should feel how she feels, she should have the new family and new partner, not the other way round! All this was being reasoned in her head as she got home she was furious at him and knew just how to make his life a living hell!

"Hey, Mom, have you seen my football kit?", Dick ran past and asked Kathy as she walked through the door.

"Uh, no. Come here, I need to talk to you guys,", Kathy said as she gathered all the kids into the living room, holding Eli.

"What's up Mom?", Maureen asked worriedly.

"Are you okay?", Elizabeth asked.

"Is Dad okay?", Kathleen questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine but it's about your Dad, he says he can't have eight kids in the house anymore, maybe like two at a time with the babies and he says he doesn't have time to get to your football game Dick or your recital Elizabeth. He says, he's too busy for you guys right now and it'd be best that you guys didn't go over for a couple weeks, it's too much for him!", Kathy lied.

"What?!", Dick huffed.

"Um, okay, I guess if he's too busy...", Elizabeth agreed sadly.

"Are you sure, Dad would never say that! He's been to every one of Dick's games and he's been waiting months for Liz's recital! He loves having us all over,", Maureen tried to question her Mother.

"Maureen! Don't you ever try and undermine me or shout at your Mother! Get up to your room!", Kathy shouted angrily in fear of getting found out.

"Fine!", Maureen shouted in reply as she stomped her way up the stairs.

It was midnight, Kathy was alone, the kids were asleep and she was depressed. She decided to grab a bottle of wine, to cheer herself up. It was her new go-to thing for the past few months it'd been a whole bottle of wine each night or other night or three or four beers, some liquor, a scotch or three. She was depressed and tired and alone, no one could stop her so why not drink her sorrows away...


	28. Not In Front of The Kids

**I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am writing it, I'm only a kid really, so this gives me a real confidence boost! I adore writing and to know that someone appreciates it is a really pleasant shock. Thanks, Laura. X **

"Where are they?", Elliot questioned nervously as he paced up and down the hall with his mobile in his hand.

"Calm down, they're probably just stuck in traffic,", Olivia said as she tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, but they would have called by now, I'm worried, I'm gonna call Kathleen,", Elliot said.

Elliot pressed the numbers on his phone quickly and worriedly, trying not to mess up the number. The kids weren't here yet, they should've arrived almost an hour ago, there's no traffic that bad, is there?

*Ring Ring*

Kathleen heard her phone ring on the bed, she was doing her homework and listening to some music. She walked over and picked up the phone without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?", she answered.

"Hi, Kathleen, it's Dad...", Elliot said, glad she was okay.

*Beep*

Kathleen immediately hung up the phone as soon as he said the word Dad and went back to her homework, turned up the music louder so she wouldn't hear the phone ring and it did, twice, before Elliot gave up.

"What the hell!", Elliot screamed at the phone.

"What?! Is she okay?", Olivia asked, now worried herself.

"Yeah, I think, but she just hung up on me!", Elliot said, shocked.

"Why would she do that?!", Olivia said confusedly.

"I have no idea, I'll try Maureen,", Elliot said pressing the buttons once again, but this time less worriedly, more like angrily.

*Ring Ring*

Maureen picked up the phone which was on the desk charging, she saw the caller ID and smiled, she was the only one who thought her Father's intensions weren't what her Mother was splurting out.

"Dad!", Maureen shouted ecstaticly down the phone.

"Maureen, what the hell's going on?!", Elliot said, glad that Maureen was happy to speak to him.

"What are you talking about?", Maureen asked, puzzled.

"Kathleen just hung up on me for no reason, you guys aren't here, what's going on?!", Elliot questioned.

"Kathleen's pissed at you because you wouldn't let us come over this weekend, or the next few because you're too busy, and so are Dick and Liz, they're really upset that you're not gonna make it to their school stuff. We're not at your house becasue Mom told us you didn't want us there,", Maureen expained.

"WHAT!? I never said such thing, I will always have time for you guys, you're all so good with the babies and I wouldn't miss Dick and Liz's school stuff, I've been waiting for Liz's recital for ages, she's been working her butt off!", Elliot justified furiously.

"I knew it! Mom is a dirty liar, just cos she doesn't like you moving on! She can't take that out on us!", Maureen shouted angrily.

"Okay. That's it. I'm coming over now, tell the rest of them to get ready to come with me, and don't tell your Mother, I'll handle her myself,", Elliot said.

"Okay, Dad. I love you! See you soon,", Maureen said happily.

"Alright sweetie, I love you too, bye,", Elliot smiled as he hung up.

"Well?!", Olivia asked.

"Kathy told them I didn't have time for them anymore! And that I couldn't make it to any of their school recitals or football games! I'm going there now to set this straight and warn Kathy, this is against our agreement!", Elliot answered infuriatedly.

"Oh my god, why would she do that, that's horrible!", Olivia said taken aback from Kathy's lies.

"It may have something to do with that argument a few days ago in the Health Centre, I'll sort it out,", Elliot stated.

"Good, okay, good luck,", Olivia said as she gave a kiss on the cheek as he put on his jacket and walked out he front door.

Elliot arrived at Kathy's house ten minutes later, not sure what he was going to say but he knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

*Knock Knock*

Elliot knocked as he took a reassuring breath. Kathy answered the door.

"Elliot?", Kathy look puzzled.

"I'm here for the kids,", Elliot spoke firmly and walked into the hall.

"They don't want to go with you, they don't like the way they feel at your place with all those babies and Olivia, they feel as though you have no time for them anymore and don't care as much as you care for your new kids!", Kathy shouted.

"That's lies and you filled their heads full of them, I talked to Maureen!", Elliot shouted back.

"She made up whatever she said because I grounded her!", Kathy attempted to justify.

"What's wrong with you! Telling your own kids that their Father doesn't care about them anymore and doesn't need them because he has a new family! You're sick! What sort of Mother makes their child feel like that!", Elliot screamed, outraged.

"How dare you! You're never here, and never were. I'm fed up of them all loving you more because I have to be the descipliner, because I'm the one who has them during the week and you're the fun one who takes them for Ice Cream and the one with fun babies to play with and a big house! But really you're a horrible Father who's never there for them emotionally and if they saw even a smidge of the real you, they'd feel the same way I do!", Kathy cried.

"I'm not doing this now, not here, not in front of the kids!", Elliot warned.

"Good, then you can do it in Court!", Kathy exclaimed.

"What!?", Elliot questioned.

"I'm going for full custody...", Kathy announced.


	29. Stared At And Slipped Over

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't written for a long time, but I've been sick the past few days and my great aunt passed away. I'm back to school on Tuesday so I may not be writing as often as I used to, but I promise to try and keep up to date! Thanks, Laura. x**

Elliot was staring at the ceiling, it was grey and old and crumbly. It was so loud he couldn't hear himself screaming in his own head, there was bikers fighting next door, a middle aged man screaming for justice, a young mexican praying in harsh whispers to himself clasping rosary beads and druggies along with common thieves shouting abuse.

He was in prison...

_One Week Earlier..._

"You're going to court?!", Elliot shouted suprisedly.

"Yes, I booked in yesterday after our argument, it was the last straw! It time for you to learn you can't have everything in life!", Kathy screamed in reply.

"What the hell do you mean by that!? You can't do this to me, or the kids, it's not fair or right!", Elliot argued.

"Well tough! Not everything's fair, Elliot, and you know what I mean! With your perfect little life and perfect kids and perfect everything, well your not going to take these kids from me. I'm not letting you, your never here anyway, so looks like this decision will be ruled in my favour,", Kathy smirked smugly.

"Not if I have anything to with it!", Elliot demanded as Kathy shoved him hard and he stumbled out the door without realising, Kathy slammed the door shut.

"Go away! You're not welcome here, go, or i'll call the police!", Kathy threatened.

"Kathy! This isn't over!", Elliot shouted as he slammed his fist into the door and he realised the best thing to do is leave and sort this out in court, if that's what she wanted to do, then he'd do it.

Kathy was leaning against the locked door in tears and puffing, out of breath, when Maureen ran down the stairs after hearing the screaming from her parents, she'd given Eli to Kathleen and told her to stay upstairs while she sorted it out, he'd been awoke by the shouts and was in floods of tears, the others were too, worried about their parents. Maureen had told them about her Mother's lies before she heard her Dad's knock at the door and then the eventual ruckus.

"Mom! What the hell did you do?!", she questioned her Mother.

"Me, what did you do!? How dare you tell your Father that I lied to you all!", Kathy shrieked at her daughter.

"But you did! He even said so himself!", Maureen justified.

"I was doing it for your own good.I didn't want my babies getting hurt, he will have no time for you any more, I'm protecting you! He was never here when we were together and you guys didn't care about him and now he's still never here and you all love him more than your own Mother!", Kathy screamed back.

"Mom, we still love you! We alwways will, but we will also love Dad, you can't stop us from seeing him,", Maureen pursuaded as she walked slowly down the stairs and went to give her Mother a hug.

"We'll soon see that that perception is changed,", Kathy cackled as she walked away from her distraught daughter and over to the liquor cabinet in the kitchen, she understood what Maureen was saying and inside her she wanted to just forget about the whole thing and just to take care of her kids but it wasn't that simple any more. She just thought about him in bed with her, they had to conceive those things someway? Right? She hated the thought of it, he was hers, he'd cheated her and he needed punished. Kathy grabbed a half empty bottle af gin, an unopened bottle of wine and a glass and headed for the living room.

"Mom, stop, I think you've had enough to drink!", Maureen said, fed up of having to act like the adult in this house and trying to grab the bottles from her depressed Mother's hands. Kathy attempted to stop her and in the attempt, dropped the cheap wine which smashed into hundreds of pieces on the hardwood floor.

"How dare you!", Kathy screeched as she unwittingly rasied her hand and smacked her daughter across the face violently to Maureen and her own suprise.

"Ah!", Maureen exclaimed clutching her face.

"Oh my goodness Maureen, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!", Kathy apoligised reaching out to hug her hurt child, but Maureen stepped back, it hurt Kathy, Maureen walked backwards and ran up the stairs with tears in her eyes. Kathy decided it wasn't her fault, it was, once again, Elliot's, as she wouldn't be like this if her and Elliot hadn't divorced and he hadn't moved on, this was all his fault. She opened the wine and drank from the bottle leaving the mess to be stared at and slipped over...

_In The Present..._

"Hey! Guard!", Elliot shouted down the corridor of prisoners as he was fed up of this circus.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Detective Stabler!", the obnoxious guard sniggered.

"Yeah, uh, I haven't got my phone call yet, can I have it now please?", Elliot asked feeling embarassed.

"Huh, you don't remember me do you?", the guard said.

"Um, no, am I supposed to?", Elliot asked.

"Eh, I suppose not...", he answered.

"So, who are you then?", Elliot asked curiously.

"I'm the guy you wouldn't let in to Special Victims Unit,", the guard replied.

"What?", Elliot said confusedly.

"Yeah, you told Captain Cragen that I was inexperienced, too young and I would probably throw up on my first crime scene,", he remembered vivdly.

"Oh, I kinda remember that,", Elliot mentioned.

"Well, guess what, I'm thirty years old now, and I'm stuck here, doing this, thanks for that. Jackass!", He yelled as he whacked Elliot's hands off the bars of his cell with his baton.

"Ah, jeez, sorry, that was what, ten years ago!?", Elliot justified.

"Oh, well, you can tell that to my pregnant girlfriend living at home in a one bedroom with no food!", the guard hollered.

"Look I'm sorry, can I just get my phone call, please?!", Elliot pleaded.

"Uh, let me think, nope.", the guard answered as he walked away whistling cheerfully...

_The Day Before..._

"Elliot I can't do this anymore!", Olivia cried.

"What?", Elliot asked as he paced the floor of their bedroom as Olivia held Danny.

"This, you and Kathy, and court. It's too much, you come home so angry and upset over this decision and you're upsetting me and the babies, you'd be on your phone screaming at your lawyer and making tactics to 'bring Kathy down', in your own words, and the kids will be screaming and crying. This isn't you, your not like this!", Olivia whimpered.

"Liv, I'm sorry but this isn't up to me, I can't lose those kids and I can't lose you guys either but I have to do this,we can't let her win!", Elliot justified.

"Okay, I know, but I can't be around for the end of this, it's too hard on the kids. I'm going to a friends house for the next few days, okay, I just can't see you like this,", Olivia revealed.

"If that's what you have to do, then I can respect that and I really am sorry and I love you guys you know that?", Elliot reassured as he gave Olivia a warm kiss and took his son into his arms and cradled him happily...

_The Present..._

"What the hell was I thinking?!", Elliot questioned himself in his head. He thought back to what happened in court those hours before.

_Six Hours Earlier..._

"We are going to hear final statements today from both parents and lawyers,", Judge Warner announced.

Elliot was standing next to his lawyer, Tom Infeld and Kathy the same on the left hand side of the court room, they both sat.

"I shall call Detective Stabler to the stand first,", Warner stated as she nodded at Elliot, he then made his way toward the stand.

"Judge Warner, I love my kids, and I know, having the job I have is difficult to juggle with home life and children, but I am and always will be there for them, whenever they need me, Kathy is a fantastic Mother but I don't know what I would do without my kids...", Elliot was interrupted by Kathy's sudden outburst.

"You'd go back home to your new wife and kids!", Kathy exclaimed hastily.

"Ms. Stabler, please, another outburst and I'll have to hold you in contempt!", Judge Warner warned.

"Sorry,", Kathy whispered.

"Please, don't take them away from me, even though I do have three new babies, I couldn't live without those five kids in my life, family is my life, and I have two, one at work and one at home, thank you,", Elliot said as he finished his statement.

"Thank you Detective Stabler, Ms. Stabler, your turn,", Warner said.

"If you let my kids live with that man, then you'd be letting them live with a violent abuser! He's beaten up so many people and almost killed many suspects, he shouldn't be...", Kathy was stopped by Elliot's cries.

"Your Honour! That's utter lies, I'd never lay a finger on my kids, don't listen to her!", Elliot shouted.

"Elliot! Be quiet before I hold you!", the Judge stared sternly.

"But..", Elliot began again.

"Detective!", Warner warned.

Elliot sat back down, furious.

"Uh-mm, any way, he wouldn't have any time for them, he's a heavy drinker too and he has probably inherited his Mother's psychotic side as well as his Father's abusing reliance! You going to go crash one of our kids into a lamp post and beat them up like your parents, hmmm?!", Kathy screamed as Elliot blew a casket.

"Shut up! Leave my parents out of this Kathy! I don't even drink, your Hounour she's lying! You can't believe this?!", Elliot yelled as the Judge banged many times to stop this charade.

"Order in the court! Order! Order! Elliot quiet!", she attempted.

"Hold her in contempt, she's lying through her teeth come on!",Elliot justified.

"That's it! Elliot Stabler I'm holding you in contempt of the court, you will be incarcerated until bail is set and paid!", Judge Warner shouted as Elliot was dragged away by two police officers and then placed where he is right now...

_The Present..._

"For goodness sake, this is a load of crap, he's in prison while she's out there lying through her teeth and he can't he even make one call because of some vengeful prick!", Elliot was screaming in his head while walking the length of the cell angrily.

"Well, someone flipped a cap in court!", said a cheery voice from the outside of his cage.

Elliot looked up and stopped walking, it was Cragen, staring at him, half annoyedly,half saddened.

"Hey, how'd you know I was here?!", Elliot asked.

"Well, there was a fuming Judge spewing about the place with a certain Elliot on her lips and I may have been overhearing the gossip, sorry they left you here for so long, did you not get a phone call?", Cragen questioned.

"No, some asshole wouldn't let me because I told you not to give him a job at the precinct like ten years ago! Elliot explained.

"Wow, now that's a grudge!", Cragen smirked.

"Yeah! So, you gonna get me outta here?", Elliot smiled.

"Yeah, but not until after we talk,", Cragen stated.

"Sure, what did you want to talk about?", Elliot asked as sat on the bed in the cell and Cragen pulled up a chair.

"Elliot, what the hell happened in court today?! Huh? I know, I know, she brought out that old bag of cats about parents and violence, but that court was lenient to you from the start, you're a decorated marine and a good cop, not some lowlife who gets held up in court prison with these bums! You love your kids, every single one of them but you need to control yourself and act like it! Because if you don't,she wins, and if she wins you don't see your kids. They need you Elliot and you need them, Kathy can't handle them all by herself, even though she tries. So, what you're gonna do is, you're gonna get up off your sad, sulky ass, pick yourself up, dust yourself off, get into court tomorrow morning and get your kids back! Now, does that sound like a plan to you?!", Cragen inspired encouragingly.

"Yeah, I will! I'm not giving up Don, no way!", Elliot repiled enthusiasticly.

"Okay, then let's go!", Cragen jumped as a different guard unlocked Elliot's prison cell.

"Thanks Don!", Elliot said gratefully.

"It's okay,", Don said graciously.

_The Next Morning..._

"After reviewing all evidence and statements on this case, I have decided to rule in favour of..."


	30. It Was Alive

**Sorry for not writing again, I've just started back at school and it looks like I'm going to be so busy until at least, the rest of my school life, well, Christmas possibly. I will hopefully write every weekend. I'm so tired, how's school or work going for the rest of you? Sorry it's short but not much in this part and I'm really tired. **

The tension in that court room was building, gradually, it was as if it was alive, it was cynical and mocking. Elliot had his hands on the desk facing the judge but not looking at her, he was looking downwards and breathing heavily. Kathy was calm and let out a bored sigh, she stood straight with her arms folded at an angled leaning of one leg.

"After reviewing all evidence and statements on this case, I have decided to rule in favour of a shared parenting agreement that will have to be obeyed by law so that both parents get equal custody of all five children, court is adjourned,", Judge Warner concluded with two bangs of her gavel.

Elliot let out a sigh of relief and shook the hand of his lawyer in gratitude as Kathy was swearing under her breath at her lawyer and began to make her way out the door, she stopped in front of Elliot.

"This isn't over, those kids, you don't deserve them or their love!", Kathy screamed shakily, she needed a drink and now.

"Kathy, please...", Elliot tried to halt her but to no accomplishment.

This is a disgrace Kathy said in her head, he doesn't even care about those kids uless they're in trouble and he has to deal with it, he isn't a father, he's a patronising, cynical jerk. Kathy was mumbling quitely and harshly as she gulped down her third gin and tonic, this took her pain away she had realised a few months back so why not just drink, no one was going to stop her, she had no one any way her head conssumated.

Kathy arrived home, it took a while because after her sixth drink, the bartender responsibly took her keys off her after she bragged about being able to "drive really fast " and she nodded for another drink. She arrived home to find a note left for her by Maureen and Kathleen, they'd been invited to a party so they went out after putting Eli to sleep, Dick was at a sleepover and usually around this time Liz had fallen asleep while finishing late night homework and you couldn't wake her up until she had to go to school. She was by herself once again, her and the glass, best buddies she'd think.

Eli had begun to cry upstairs. Kathy woozily and sickly clammered her way up the stairs and towards his room.

"Do-d-don't wu-worry baby, h-here's Mamaa...", Kathy fumbled over to his crib as a sudden whoosh of dizziness and sickness came over her, all she could see was spots and the screeching of Eli made her head bang and then it went dark.

*Knock* *Knock*

Elliot was at the door, he wanted to see that Kathy was okay and she wasn't too upset before he went home and called Liv.

"Kath...", Elliot's knocking had pushed the door open, it wasn't closed properly, there was no sound from the house. Unaware, Elliot's police instincts kicked in, he took out his off duty gun from a holster on his ankle and cleared downstairs before heading upstairs, first Kathy's room, then the baby's.

He saw her collapsed on the floor with a broken scotch glass in her hand and Elliot Jr crying for his Mother softly. He rushed over.

"Kathy! Kathy! Kathy, come on wake up, Kathy?!", Elliot shouted while slapping her face and attempting to waken her but without luck, he reached for his phone and dialled 911.


End file.
